Dificultades
by sakumist
Summary: Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde la graduación de la secundaria Raimon, todos han crecido, la mayoría ha cambiado de escuela, solo algunos decidieron quedasen y terminar la preparatoria en Raimon, entre ellos se encontraba un joven castaño, pero esta apunto de sufrir algunas confuciones y descubrimientos, sobre sus amigos y sentimientos.warning:este fic tiene contenido EndoxFuyuka.
1. Capitulo 1 EL AMOR DE MI AMIGO

**EL AMOR DE MI AMIGO**

Sé que muchos la odian y para que me lo van a negar si es verdad. Con ustedes presento el fic dedicado a la pareja** EndoxFuyuka** –¨la verdad no soy fan de Fuyuka, pero tampoco la odio¨-. Por favor no me odien fans de EndoxAki, EndoxNatsumi… y otras parejas .En fin lo ultimo que puedo decir es **ENJOY… (AVISO: Los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a level-5)**

* * *

Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde la graduación de la secundaria Raimon, todos han crecido, la mayoría ha cambiado de escuela, solo algunos decidieron quedasen y terminar la preparatoria en Raimon, entre ellos se encontraba un joven castaño, sonriente como siempre, quien en ese momento solo se preocupaba por el partido ¨amistoso¨ que tenia con su mejor amigo.

-¡ahí va!- anuncio el rubio con un grito antes prepararse a lanzar el balón hacia su amigo portero -¡Máximo Fuego! -

-¡La Gran Mano! -reacciono el de ojos pardos, deteniendo el balón con algo de esfuerzo

-vaya aun sigues siendo muy fuerte-

-lo mismo digo-

Al final del partido ambos estaban agotados, recostados en el verde pasto bajo ellos. Luego de unos minutos hablando (**de quien sabe que cosas**), al voltear lograron observar a una pareja de ¨enamorados¨. Estaban lejos así que no pudieron saber con certeza que hacían, pero también estaban lo suficientemente cerca para saber quienes eran

-esos son…- dijo el castaño con un tono débil, cortando su voz antes de terminar la frase

-fudo y fuyuka- completo el rubio, ocultando sus ojos negros con algunos mechones que caían sobre su frente

-si…Goenji, es muy tarde…creo que es mejor irme…-le dijo al joven a su lado con una sonrisa fingida, de la que este se percato

-Endo…-sus palabras quedaron inconclusas ya que el joven ambarino se había ido corriendo

Mientras corría en sus pensamientos _~que demonios me ocurre…p-porque…desde ese día…~_

Flashback…

_-Bien después de ese gran partido entre los de Raimon y el equipo del instituto imperial, jóvenes con esto se da por concluida la ceremonia de graduación, muchas felicidades y que la suerte este con ustedes en sus futuros-_

_Mucha felicidad rodeaba al castaño, todos y cada uno de sus amigos le felicitaron y él a ellos también, todos menos una persona_

_-eh?, ¿oye, Kazemaru has visto ha Fuyuppe?-_

_-mmm…si hace un momento la vi creo que iba al lugar junto a los bebederos que esta detrás de la escuela-_

_-bien-_

_El ambarino corrió hacia el lugar mencionado por su compañero, pero antes de lograr subir el último escalón…_

_-¡ME GUSTAS!-aquella declaración sorprendió a la peli-morada y no solo esto también dejo frio al castaño que escuchaba y veía todo sin que lo notaran_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-¿acaso eres sorda?-respondió el joven con cresta, encogiéndose de hombros y apartando la mirada al suelo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color carmesí-T-te…te dije que m-me g-gu-gustas-finalizo sin mirarla_

_-Fudo, yo…-la joven de ojos azules no pudo terminar su respuesta ya que sus labios junto con sus palabras fueron sellados por los labios del ojis-verde _

… Fin del Flashback

-tsk… ¿Por qué no logro olvidarlo?-protestaba mientras aun corría y sin dase cuenta había llegado a su casa, subió las escalera, cerro su puerta con cerrojo y tumbo su cuerpo sobre su cama dejando uno de sus brazos sobre su rostro -¿Qué rayos me pasa? Desde ese día no he sido el mismo… ¿estaré enfermo?-esa ultima pregunta daba vueltas una y otra vez en su cabeza hasta que finalmente el sueño lo venció

-Satoru…Satoru, despierta ¡se hace tarde!- decía la madre a su hijo mientras lo sacudía desesperadamente

-eh? ¿Que ocurre?-

-hijo…la hora-

Al ver su reloj el castaño se levanto de golpe, rápidamente se alisto completamente y corrió en dirección a la escuela…Ya allí.

-¡perdón por la tardanza! -¨grito disculpas¨ luego de casi rompe la puerta al abrirla

-joven Satoru, la clase ya lleva más de 15 minutos tome asiento, lo veré en el receso-

-si…-resignado, tomando su lugar junto ha su amigo de goggles

Luego de una de sus reuniones matutinas con su maestro, el joven peli-castaño decidió ir a la azotea como ya era costumbre, ya apunto de abrir la puerta una extraña discusión lo detuvo

-¡NO!-

-pero ¿porque?-respondio una voz femenina

-eso no importa, simplemente no quiero estar contigo-

-eso no tiene ningun sentido-

-para ti no lo tiene, pero para mi si y mucho-

-¿que?...espera acaso ...acaso ¿te gusta alguien?-

-¡¿que? c-como puedes...como puedes pensar eso-

-lo vez estas nervioso eso quiere decir que es verdad ¿cierto?-

-...-

-...la verdad es algo decepcionante...y...dime...¿quien es?-con un tono de nostalgia

-¡no te importa!-

-¡oh! ¡vamos! ya llegaste hasta aqui, no es tiempo de retroceder-

_-~Fuyuka~-_susurro

-disculpa ¿que?-

-_Kudo-_dijo entre dientes en un tono muy bajo

-vo-ca-li-za ¡vocaliza! no te entiendo-

-¡FUYUKA KUDO! ¡YA LO DIJE!¡¿ESTAS FELIZ?-

-...-

-...-

* * *

**Bien eso es todo por ahora, espero les halla gustado**


	2. Capitulo 2 EL AMOR DE MI AMIGO II

**EL AMOR DE MI AMIGO (P: 2)**

**EndoxFuyuka…**creo que me empiezo ha acostumbrar, en fin este es el segundo cap. Espero les guste, algunas partes de este cap. Fueron basadas en hechos reales **(AVISO: Los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a level-5)** ya sin mas palabrerías **ENJOY**…

* * *

Pov*Goenji

Ambos acabábamos de disfrutar de una largo, en verdad largo partido amistoso con mi amigo Endo, al terminar los dos nos recostamos en el césped, ~_esta vamos agotados~_. Sin darnos cuenta el tiempo paso ya era tarde. Unos minutos después de hablar, el castaño que estaba junto a mi se quedo mudo ~_eso me sorprendió~,_ voltee par ver lo que el observar y allí estaba…

-esos son…- Endo interrumpió mis pensamientos con esta frase que dejo inconclusa

-fudo y fuyuka- complete, ocultando mis ojos con algunos mechones que caían sobre mi frente, no deseaba verlos, algo en ellos me molestaba y no solo a mi sino también a mi amigo

-si…Goenji, es muy tarde…creo que es mejor irme…-intento sonreírme pero note que se estaba forzando a hacerlo

-Endo…- antes de que pudiera terminar el ya no estaba junto a mi

Voltee nuevamente hacia la pareja, no lo soportaba. Después de unos minutos ellos se marcharon yo decidí quedarme allí sentado en el pasto encerrado en mis propios pensamientos~ ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Porque me molesta? ¿Porque aun no lo he superado? Y ¿Por qué Endo reacciono así?~la respuesta a esa ultima pregunta ya la sabia pero aun así me sorprendía esa reacción de parte de mi mejor amigo. Al despertar de mis pensamientos ya había oscurecido, no me quedaba más que irme a casa.

Al amanecer fui despertado por mi hermana quien estaba saltando sobre mi cama

-Yuuka deja de hacer eso te puedes lastimar-

-esta bien, pero con una condición-

-dime-

-¿Por qué actuabas tan raro ayer cuando llegaste a casa?-

Flashback…

_-hola hermano-_

_-…-_

_-¿hermano que te ocurre?-_

_-…-_

_-¿estas bien?... ¡llamare a papá!- dijo ya alarmada _

_-Yuuka, estoy bien- sin mas que decir Goenji subió a su habitación _

… Fin del Flashback

-…-

-vez, aun sigues raro-

-Yuuka me tengo que ir…hoy tengo entrenamiento así que no me esperes-

Me dirigí a la escuela y me senté en mi puesto habitual al hacerlo una persona se dirigió hacia mi

-hola Goenji-

-ah hola Natsumi-

-Gonji necesito hablarte de algo, podríamos vernos en el receso…en privado…-

-eh?...si eso creo-

-esta bien, nos vemos-

-si-

Un buen rato después de que Natsumi y yo tuviéramos esa corta y extraña conversación llego Endo ~_tarde como siempre_~ dando un gran golpe a la puerta y gritando como ya era costumbre, la verdad ya a nadie le sorprendía, ni siquiera el maestro que como siempre lo cito para el receso.

Ya acabo la clase, Endo se dirigía a recibir su sermón matutino y yo debía ir en busca de Natsumi, no tuve que bucar mucho ya que para todos, la palabra ¨_a solas_¨ o ¨_en privado_¨ daba como resultado una cosa, la azotea. Entre por la puerta y la cerré tras de mi, luego algo inesperado paso… Ella se abalanzo sobre mi y me beso, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, cuando pude me separe de ella.

-¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡Creí que dijiste ¨hablar¨ no ¨besar¨!-

-mmm… ¿Por qué te enojas?...no lo niegues, yo sé que te gustó –

-¡NO!-no lo pude soportar esa ultima frase me irrito bastante

-pero ¿porque?-respondió ella entre confundida y enojada, podía verlo en sus ojos

-eso no importa, simplemente no quiero estar contigo-

-eso no tiene ningún sentido-

-para ti no lo tiene, pero para mi si y mucho-

-¿que?...espera acaso...acaso ¿te gusta alguien?-no lo puedo creer como podía…sentí como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo me llegaba a la cabeza

-¡¿que? c-como puedes...como puedes pensar eso-

-lo vez estas nervioso eso quiere decir que es verdad ¿cierto?-

-...-

-...la verdad es algo decepcionante...y...dime... ¿quien es?-me dijo con un tono nostalgico

-¡no te importa!-

-¡oh! ¡Vamos! ya llegaste hasta aquí, no es tiempo de retroceder-

-~Fuyuka~-susurre, no deseaba que me escuchara

-disculpa ¿que?-

-Kudo-dije entre dientes en un tono muy bajo

-vo-ca-li-za ¡vocaliza! no te entiendo-

-¡FUYUKA KUDO! ¡YA, LO DIJE! ¿ESTAS FELIZ?-

-...-

-...-

El silencio era insoportable, no podía creer lo que había dicho sentí…sentí como si hubiera decepcionado a alguien…como si decepcionara a mi mejor amigo

-Yo…Goenji lo siento… no le diré a nadie-ella salió corriendo quise detenerla, pero cuando abrió la puerta me sorprendió demasiado ver quien estaba allí escuchándolo TODO…

Era Endo, vi como todo el mundo se me venia encima, no sabia que decir, hacer ni tampoco lo hice solo me que ahí petrificado sintiendo la mirada de decepción y tristeza de mi mejor amigo, sentía como sus ojos cafés se clavaba sobre mi señalándome como si fuera la peor escoria de este mundo

* * *

**Eso es todo amigos…claro de este cap. seguiré escribiendo el siguiente cap. no se cuando pero lo hare, espero les haya gustado, bien…algún comentario…**


	3. Capitulo 3 COMO ME DUELE

**COMO ME DUELE…**

Hola…pues les agradezco mucho los Reviews y no se preocupen continuare el fic hasta el final. Soy nueva en esto así que por favor perdonen si hay algún error **(AVISO: Los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a level-5)** …okii para todos **ENJOY…**

* * *

POV*Endo

-Yo…Goenji lo siento… no le diré a nadie- después de oír esto escuche que alguien venia hacia la puerta, mis pies no se movían y ya era tarde la puerta se abrió frente a mi, vi como Natsumi paso corriendo por mi lado pero no hice nada, solo me quede ahí estático viendo a mi mejor amigo, la verdad parecía asustado, estaba pálido, al igual que yo no movía ni un musculo, por un momento me preocupe, por mi mente paso la idea de que no estaba respirando, pero luego vi como dirigió sus ojos negros hacia los míos , me tranquilice un poco. Pero aun así allí estábamos los dos inmóviles, congelados como tontos, sin dirigirnos palabra alguna, hasta que…

-Endo… ¿lo…lo escuchaste todo?-su voz temblaba y no solo eso al preguntármelo ni siquiera me vio a los ojos como antes, no parecía el mismo Goenji que nos golpeaba en la cara con un balón cuando teníamos algún problema

-si…-

-…-

El silencio se apodero de nuevo de ese lugar, pero esta vez una extraña atmosfera de incomodidad cortesía de ambos supongo

-oye…Goenji… ¿desde cuando?-

-eh?-

-¿desde cuando…te gusta Fuyuppe?-

-Endo…-

Aunque él ya me miraba yo aun no lograba, creo que en ese momento me sentía más cómodo viendo mis zapatos que su rostro

-oye, no lo escondas dime ¿desde cuando?, acaso no confías en tu mejor amigo-dije queriendo sonar feliz y con la confianza de siempre, creo que no me salió

-Endo…-

-…-

-sabes…creo que desde siempre-esa frase hizo que mi interior se retorciera-pero, yo no me había dado cuenta…- eso fu extraño, confundido me arriesgue a mirarlo -¿recuerdas el día que fuimos en busca de Toramaru antes de saber que el ayudaba a su madre con el restaurante?-Goenji hizo una pausa a lo que yo solo asentí con la cabeza - ese día cuando…ese desconocido…cuando ese idiota la tomo del brazo en verdad me enfurecí, en ese momento no me importaba el no jugar por haber peleado, yo, solo deseaba protegerla. Después de eso ocurrieron muchas cosas, ya no la veía de la misma forma que antes, me di cuenta que ella me gustaba y mucho…lo siento-

-¿p-porque te disculpas?- es cierto no había razón para que él se disculpara, ni tampoco había razón para que me sintiera enojado, pero así era

-¡ASI QUE AQUÍ ESTABAN!- Haruna interrumpió gritando y tirando la puerta de golpe –todos estábamos preocupados ya van muy tarde para el entrenamiento-mientras nos hablaba nos empujaba por las escaleras –de Goenji puedo esperar un retraso…pero de ti Endo…-

-bueno…- antes de siquiera poder defenderme ya habíamos llegado a la cancha

Tuvimos un buen partido y digo que fue bueno por que aunque muchos no lo creían el entrenador Kudo parecía contento al ver nuestro progreso a comparación de cuando teníamos 14 años.

Cuando terminamos todo era normal Aki y Haruna ayudaban al equipo y Natsumi les ofrecia a algunos algo de agua, ¨parecía estar mejor ahora¨, todo era normal incluso… esos dos…Fuyuppe y Fudo estaban sentados en el césped alejados de los demás, eso me molestaba, voltee e intente ignóralos pero al hacerlo vi a mi mejor amigo observándolos triste, no lo comprendía, algo comenzaba a presionar fuertemente en mi pecho_ ~creo que en verdad estoy enfermo~_

-Endo ¿estas bien?-

-… si-

-¿de verdad?...luces raro-

-eh?...si Aki estoy bien-

-bien te creeré, oye Endo mañana Ichinose viene a Japón ¿te gustaría ir a verlo?-

-si, no veo ningún problema-

-bien, entonces nos vemos en el restaurante del entrenador Hibiki… ¿te molesta que invite a alguien mas?

-no, no te preocupes, invita a quien quieras-

-bien, nos vemos mañana-

-si-

~_me pregunto a quien invitara Aki, cielos estoy muy contento de poder ver a uno de mis amigos del futbol _~ aunque pensaba eso y era verdad aun así tenia un extraño presentimiento

**A la mañana siguiente:**

-hola-saludo una voz femenina

-hola-

-siento mucho la tardanza-

-no te preocupes, además Endo aun no llega-

-¿crees que este bien?-

-si, más bien creo que aun debe seguir durmiendo-

**Y era cierto…en la casa de Endo:**

-¡Ahhhh!-

-¿Que ocurre Satoru?-

-¡me quede dormido!-

-¿y eso te sorprende hijo?-

-no puede ser, tengo que correr-

Esa mañana yo brincaba y corría por todos lados, con tantos pensamientos en mi cabeza en la noche no había logrado dormir bien, estaba exhausto, además del cansancio, la mescla de ideas y dudas en mi cabeza que surgieron después de lo que dijo Goenji la vez anterior no dejaban de atormentarme ~_ ¿Por qué Goenji siendo mi mejor amigo nunca me comento nada? ¿Por qué intento disculpase conmigo? ¿Por qué me siento tan molesto y extraño? ¿Por qué me irrita tanto ver a esa pareja?¿En verdad estaré enfermo?_~esas y otras preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza, pero no era momento de pesar debía apurarme he ir al restaurante de entrenador Hibiki

**Mientras tanto:**

-crees que tarde mucho-

-no lo se, Endo siempre llega tarde-

-si, creo que tienes razón-

-a…es cierto Fuyuka de que querías hablar conmigo-

-pues veras…-

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora espero que les halla gustado…algún comentario…**


	4. Capitulo 4 ¿COMO ANTES?

**¿COMO ANTES?**

**WARNING**: este fic tiene contenido **EndoxFuyuka** si no te gusta esta pareja o no soportas la cursilería tú serás responsable¬¬… XD bien pues…comencemos (**AVISO: Los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a level-5**)…**ENJOY**…

* * *

-pues veras…-

-¡perdón por la tardanza!- gritaba el ambarino mientras corría hacia ellas

-llegas tarde Endo-

-en verdad lo siento Aki, lo que…-no logro completar sus palabras ya que la sorpresa de ver quien estaba junto a su amiga era demasiada

-hola Satoru-

-Fu-Fuyuppe…hola-

Pov* Endo

No podía creerlo ella estaba frente a mi, hace mucho que no la veía ¨sola¨, sin esa persona, un sentimiento extraño me poseía, pero en cierto modo estaba feliz

-Endo…despierta, tierra llamando a Endo- me decía mi amiga castaña mientras pasaba una de sus manos frente a mi rostro una y otra vez

-Satoru, te encuentras bien-esa delgada voz consiguió sacarme de mi trance

-eh?...si Fuyuppe estoy bien, no te preocupes-

-que bueno-ver su sonrisa en ese momento me hacia la persona mas feliz, en verdad extrañaba tenerla cerca. _~como antes~ _no algo era diferente, por alguna razón siento que no es igual…

-bien, bien, ya que todos estamos aquí es hora de ir por Ichinose-

-tienes Razón-

Y así los tres comenzamos a dirigirnos hacia el aeropuerto, puede notar que cada vez que nos acercábamos más al lugar mencionado Aki parecía alegrarse más y más

-Aki…pareces estar muy feliz, por ver a esa persona-Fuyuppe rompió el silencio en unos segundos

-q-que…c-como…yo n-no…-jamás había visto a Aki tan nerviosa, a demás de que parecía un tomate, estaba completamente roja…era extraño verla reaccionar así, no entiendo ¿Qué fue eso?, yo no lo comprendía pero al parecer Fuyuppe si, parecía complacida y contenta _~creo que ella descubrió algo… ¿pero que?~_.

Sin darnos cuenta ya habíamos llegado al aeropuerto logre ver a Ichinose y el a mi pero…

-¡A UN LADO!-algo con una velocidad sobrenatural nos atravesó y nos hizo a un lado, se abalanzo sobre nuestro excompañero tirándolo al suelo

-Lika ¿q-que ha-haces?-

-pues es sencillo, querido vine a darte la bienvenida-

No se por qué, pero el aura alegre que antes emanaba Aki desapareció en cuestión de segundos, su expresión euforia paso a expresar melancolía

-e-etto Lika, cuanto tiempo, me alegra verte de nuevo-Fuyuppe intento desaparecer un poco la extraña atmosfera

-si, es cierto, lo mismo tu Ichinose, cuanto tiempo-intente yo también

-si, extrañe mucho estar aqui con ustedes también-

-nosotros también te extrañamos-dijo Aki sonriendo

-¡Ya se!, ¿muchachos que tal si para celebrar nuestro rencuentro vamos al parque que esta aquí cerca?- nos propuso Lika muy contenta

-si-

-suena divertido ¿que opinas Aki?-

-si, será divertido-

Durante el recorrido recordé _~el parque, aun recuerdo ese lugar, cuando fui con Fuyuppe…~_

Flashback…

_-a donde me llevas… fuyuppe -ella estaba jalándome de mi muñeca sin dirigirme palabra alguna hasta que llegamos a -¡un parque de diversiones!-_

_-a…-_

_-eh?… ¿que haces?-comenzó a empujarme por la espalda-espera Fuyuppe, se puede saber que estas tramando-ella me negó con la cabeza_

_-no necesitas decirlo yo te entiendo-me respondió_

_Luego de esa extraña conversación subimos a la montaña rusa ~estaba un poco asustado~-fue muy emocionante- ~ ¿Por qué Fuyuppe me trajo a un parque de diversiones?~_

_-vamos Satoru-_

_-a?...espera -nuevamente comenzó a jalarme pero esta vez tomando mi mano, después de unos minutos llegamos a una tienda, yo me senté a esperar mientras ella estaba en uno de los vestidores, al salir, ya se había cambiado de ropa_

_-¿Qué te parece?_

_-eh?... ¿a que te refieres?_

_Hubo unos minutos de silencio, pero luego ella nuevamente entro a cambiar su atuendo ~¨ahora que lo recuerdo, pienso que ella se veía muy bonita, con cada uno de esos atuendos¨~, luego de eso fuimos a los helados relámpago…~ese helado era ENORME~,Fuyuppe tomo una cucharada y la puso frente a mi…_

_-anda, pruébalo Satoru-_

_-no entiendo que intentas hacer fuyuppe… ¿te pasa algo malo?, actúas muy extraño-ella se quedo unos segundo viendo por la ventana, luego -¿Qué pasa?- ella se sentó y se quedo viendo hacia abajo, algo sonrojada_

_-Satoru lo lamento mucho, en realidad no conozco mucho este lugar, por eso pensé que seria buena idea salir a conocer contigo –_

_-ya veo…de eso se trataba… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?...muy bien que te parece si te llevo al mejor lugar de ciudad relámpago ¿Qué dices?-_

_-si-_

… Fin del Flashback

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por aquella voz delgada, que esta vez sonaba algo alarmada

-Satoru ¿sabes donde están los demás?-

-eh? ¿No estaban junto a nosotros hace unos momentos?-

-si, pero, pero me distraje por unos minutos y luego ya no estaban ¿tu no los has visto Satoru?-

-no, lo siento yo tampoco se donde pueden estar-

-…-

-p-pero no te preocupes, recuerda que ya no tenemos 14 años, seguro están bien disfrutado del parque-

-Si, tienes razón-ella me sonrió y pude sentir en mi cara un calor que se incrementaba mientras la veía _~me gusta mucho verla sonreír~_

-oye Fuyuppe te gustaría subir a algunas de las atracciones-

-si-

Y así pasamos el día, nos subimos a la montaña rusa _~aun sigue asustándome un poco, pero fue divertido volver a pasar ese momento con ella~, _fuimo_s_ al castillo del terror durante todo el recorrido Fuyuppe estuvo tomándome fuertemente del brazo- lo siento creo que fue mala idea entrar-

-no te preocupes Satoru, aunque admito que estoy asustada, me alegra que estés aquí-esa frase y esa sonrisa me hicieron sentir algo raro, me gustaba la idea de que Fuyuppe tomara mi brazo y no el de alguien mas, pero esa sensación no duro mucho en ese momento

-AAAA-

-AAAA-

Un monstro apareció a nuestras espaldas, luego de esa terrorífica, pero agradable experiencia fuimos a comer uno helado, como el de aquella vez. Ya era tarde, el sol comenzaba a ponerse y decidimos subir a una ultima atracción _~la rueda de la fortuna~._ Allí estábamos ambos uno sentado al frente del otro en silencio, Fuyuppe tenia su vista fija en la puesta de sol y yo en ella, no podía evitarlo, por mas que apartaba la mirada mis ojos inconscientemente rodaban hacia ella .

_~mi enfermedad esta empeorando~_ comencé a pensar, mi estomago daba vueltas, mi cara estaba hirviendo y nuevamente algo comenzaba a presionar fuertemente en mi pecho _~ ¿Qué me esta pasando?~ _

-Satoru…-

-e-eh ¿q-que ocurre Fuyuppe?- mi voz temblaba _~ ¿Por qué estoy nervioso?...es solo Fuyuppe, la misma Fuyuppe con la que jugaba cuando era pequeño~_

- sabes Satoru… antes de que llegaras esta mañana, yo quería decirle algo a Aki…-su expresión era extraña, parecía triste

-Fuyuppe…eh?, lo siento no quería interrumpirte-

-n-no Satoru no tienes por qué disculparte-

-pero…-

-también puedo confiar en ti…de todas formas se va a saber…-

-Eh?-

-lo que quería decirle a Aki…era que Fudo y yo…terminamos…-

-¿porque?-creo que soné mas feliz y curioso que preocupado

* * *

**Perdón por la tardanza, entre tareas e internet lento, no he podido hacer mucho, espero les halla gustado…algún comentario…**


	5. capitulo 5 ¿LO MEJOR?

**¿LO MEJOR?**

Aquí esta el siguiente cap. Espero les guste, por favor dejen sus comentarios…** (AVISO: Los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a level-5)**…okii para todos **ENJOY…**

* * *

-¿porque?-

-la verdad fue hace unos días nosotros…-

Flashback Pov* Fuyuka…

_-Fudo ¿podemos irnos, por favor?-_

_-no-_

_-pero Fudo ya…-_

_-que acaso eres estúpida, si quieres puedes irte tu sola, no me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, y tu aun tenemos cosas que arreglar- me dijo, para luego señalar a el chico de goggles frente a él. _

_-oye no seas idiota, no tienes que tratarla de esa forma-intento defenderme_

_-tú no te metas, yo puedo hablarle a ella como quiera-_

_-Fudo eres un tonto, me voy de aquí- me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar pero el me detuvo tomándome de el brazo con mucha fuerza_

_-tu adonde crees que vas-_

_-suéltame, me lastimas-_

_-Suéltala, con quien estas enojado es conmigo, no con ella ¿cierto?, y además que no le habías dicho que si quería se podía ir-Kido lo tomo del brazo para soltarme de su agarre, cuando lo logre Salí corriendo._

_Ya cansada de correr me detuve junto la cancha bajo el puente, mire hacia abajo y vi que Satoru y Goenji estaban allí…_

_-que crees que haces, por que saliste corriendo de esa forma-voltee y él estaba tras de mi, intente correr de nuevo, pero nuevamente me detuvo_

_-ya te dije que me lastimas…suéltame-_

_-nunca vuelvas a hacer eso…-_

_-fuiste tu quien inicio-_

_-eres una tonta-_

_-¿porque?-_

_-eso fue vergonzoso, no puedes volver a hacer una escenita así…eres mi novia compórtate como tal-_

_-esa ¨escenita¨, fue por que ya me tenias cansada, nunca dejas de pelearte por estupideces y mas con Kido-_

_-eso no es de tu incumbencia-_

_-claro que si, que acaso no lo dijiste, soy tu novia-al escuchar esto Fudo comenzó a calmase y soltó mi brazo_

_-Fuyu…yo…-_

_-no me digas así-me di media vuelta no quería que me viera, de mis ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas ~no quiero que me vea llorar~-me voy a casa-_

_A la mañana siguiente llegue a la escuela y comencé a buscar a Haruna, Aki y a Natsumi necesitaba desahogarme, quería hablar con alguien y sabia que podía confiar plenamente en ellas_

_-hola chicas-_

_-Hola Fuyuka-me saludaron Aki y Haruna_

_-¿Dónde esta Natsumi?-_

_-ella fue a dar su primer paso-me contesto mi amiga peli-azul sonriente_

_-eh?-_

_-no te preocupes después lo sabrás-dijo Aki_

_La clase comenzó, Natsumi quien estaba junto a mi parecía muy nerviosa ~me pregunto ¿Qué será eso del ¨primer paso¨? Pasaron más de 15 minutos y Satoru entro gritando por la puerta. Terminaron las clases y quise hablar con mis amigas, pero no las encontré, estuve un buen rato buscándolas por toda la escuela, pero ni rastro de ellas, unos cuantos segundos después de haber revisado la planta baja de la escuela quise subir las escaleras pero tropecé con alguien y caímos al suelo… _

_-lo siento mucho-escuche un llanto y al levantar mi rostro me di cuenta de que era- Natsumi… ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien?-ella no paraba de llorar, decidí que seria mejor llevarla a el baño_

_**Ya en el baño:**_

_Parece que ella ya estaba mas calmada, ya que el llanto se detuvo -¿Te encuentras bien?-_

_-si-_

_-¿Por qué llorabas?-_

_-creo…creo que fui rechazada-_

_-eh?...por-ella me interrumpió_

_-no me molesta…sabes Fuyuka, el verdadero amor desea la felicidad para su persona especial, aunque esta felicidad no sea contigo, el simple hecho de verlo feliz bastara…- _

_-Natsumi…-_

_-por eso…-_

_-Eh?- levanto su mirada y me vio a los ojos con mucha determinación y decisión en los suyos_

_-es por eso, que ayudare a mi persona especial para que consiga su felicidad…aunque no la comparta conmigo-me sonrió de manera sincera cerrando sus ojos cafés_

_-Natsumi…-_

_Sin darnos cuenta ya habían pasado varias horas y era tiempo de ir al entrenamiento del equipo, cuando nos encaminamos a la cancha comencé a sentir un nudo en el estomago ~allí estará Fudo~ es cierto que el no venia a nuestra escuela, pero aun así el formaba parte del equipo y allí tendría Que verlo~ ¿Qué le diré? ¿Cómo podre siquiera verlo? ~_

_Comenzó la practica, papá parecía muy complacido con el juego que protagonizaban los muchachos, al termina Aki, Natsumi, Haruna y yo nos dispusimos a darles botellas de agua al equipo –Aki puedo hablar contigo, es importante- ella asentó con la cabeza, pero…_

_- Fuyu…Fuyuka… ¿puedo hablar contigo?-_

_-si Fudo-_

_Ambos nos alejamos del grupo y nos sentamos en el césped –Fuyuka yo…yo lamento mucho lo que paso ayer…actué como un idiota y te hice daño, perdóname por favor-_

_-no te preocupes Fudo yo te perdono… pero…-_

_-¿¨pero¨?...-_

_-creo que lo mejor es que…terminemos…-_

_-eh?-_

_-tu y yo casi nunca estamos de acuerdo, según tu yo so soy infantil y según yo eres un peleonero y un testarudo…-_

_-Fuyuka…yo…- lo interrumpí_

_-creo que es lo mejor- me levante de mi lugar junto a él y me fui_

… Fin Pov* Fuyuka, Fin del Flashback

-ya veo, así que eso ocurrió-comento el ambarino después de haber escuchado atentamente a su amiga peli-morada

-si…pero sabes por alguna razón no me siento…quiero decir, si me da mucha tristeza y en parte un poco de alivio, pero en verdad ahora…no estoy segura de que fuera lo mejor ¿tu que crees Satoru?-

Pov*Endo

-yo…creo que hiciste bien Fuyuppe-no lo puedo creer, no debería sentirme así pero una gran felicidad comenzaba a recorrer mi cuerpo

-Satoru mira, son los demás-se levanto de su asiento y me señalo mientras se asomaba por la ventana con una gran sonrisa en su rostro _~me alegro mucho…Fuyuppe…~_, me quede viendo su rostro, su mirada, su sonrisa, hasta que la rueda de la fortuna paro y pudimos bajar para encontrarnos con los demás. Luego de eso cada uno de nosotros se dirigió a sus casas respectivas –Fuyuppe, ¿puedo acompañarte a tu casa?-

-claro Satoru…Gracias-

El camino no fue largo, pero estaba muy contento de poder estar con ella _~Fuyppe y Fudo terminaron~ _sé que no debería pero pensar en eso me ponía de buen humor… pero mi felicidad no duro mucho al llegar a la casa de Fuyuppe, la puerta se abrió

-e-entrenador Kudo, b-buenas noches-

-muy bien dicho, buenas noches…Fuyuka ¿se puede saber que haces afuera a estas horas y con un muchacho?- se me quedo viendo fijamente con una mirada asesina

-papá…te dije que iría al parque con unos amigos, por el teléfono ¿lo olvidaste?, se hizo tarde y Satoru se ofreció ha acompañarme…vamos entra-comenzó a empujar al entrenador dentro de la casa mientras se explicaba- gracias por todo…Satoru…gracias por escucharme, nos vemos mañana-después de decir esto me sonrió y desapareció cerrando la puerta frente a mi

-si…Fuyuppe, hasta mañana…-

* * *

**Bien, eso es too…eso es todo amigos (por ahora), gracias por leer y no se preocupen escribiré hasta el final…comentarios…**


	6. Capitulo 6 NO DEBERIA SER ASI

**NO DEBERÍA SER ASÍ**

Y… continuamos con el Fic, espero les guste… este fic tiene contenido **EndoxFuyuka **y quizás mas adelante un poco, un poquitico (no se) de **GoenjixFuyuka **(aun estoy pensando en ello, por favor ayúdenme con sus comentarios) **(AVISO: Los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a level-5)**…okii para todos **ENJOY…**

* * *

Era domingo en la mañana, el cielo estaba despejado y bajo este, un joven rubio dormía cómodamente, mientras los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban por las cortinas de su habitación, perturbando su sueño cuando se acomodaron sobre sus ojos

-buenos días hermano-la pequeña Yuuka entro a la habitación abrazando uno de los osos que le había regalado el mencionado

-mmm…buenos días Yuuka- respondió mientras se acomodaba sobre la cama

-…hermano… ¿ya te encuentras mejor?-la pequeña se acercó a él y coloco una de sus manos sobre su frente

-eh?... ¿a que te refieres?-

-bueno…es que últimamente te comportas muy extraño, hermano-

-ya veo…creo que te he estado preocupando-coloco una de sus manos sobre la pequeña cabeza de su hermana y revolvió un poco su cabello- no te preocupes, estoy bien-

-si tú lo dices-

_~rayos, odio mentirle a Yuuka… pero…si no lo hago se preocupara aun mas~ _pensaba en sus adentros - saldré a caminar un poco…- dicho y hecho el joven rubio salió a caminar por los lugares ya muy conocidos, hasta llegar a un parque en donde sorprendentemente se encontró con una joven peli-morada que se estaba sentada en el césped perdida en sus pensamientos

-a… hola Goenji-ella volteo al sentir su presencia y le sonrió cerrando sus ojos azules

-hola Fuyuka-se sentó a su lado –dime ¿Qué haces aquí sola?-

-me gusta venir aquí a pensar…es muy tranquilo-

-ya veo… ¿y… Fudo?-

-…-

-e-e-esto, e-es que es muy extraño verte sin él…hehehe-rio nerviosamente

-…-

-oye… ¿ocurre algo?-

-no…no, no te preocupes, es solo que estoy algo cansada, ha sido un día largo- se levanto y le dedico una sonrisa haciendo que se sonrojara un poco-nos vemos-

-…¨un día largo¨… pero si acaba de comenzar la mañana…-el rubio, se levanto y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el restaurante Tora, en donde se encontró con su amigo peli-azul

-hola Goenji, bienvenido-

-hola Toramaru, ¿Cómo va todo?-

-aquí todo bien…pero dime tu-

-eh?-

-es que…como decirlo…no te vez con la mejor de las caras-

-…-

-buenos días- se oyeron tres voces saludando al entrar por la puerta

-buenos días Natsumi, Aki, Haruna-

-Buenos días- respondió simple, el rubio

-vaya Goenji que ocurre con esos ánimos-comento Haruna

-no es de tu incumbencia-

-oye estamos preocupadas, no tienes por qué tratarnos de esa forma- critico Aki en un tono ya enojado

-pues, despreocúpense-

-Goenji…-

-mmm?-

-Es por… Fuyuka-termino Natsumi, a lo que todos quedaron atónicos y boqui abiertos al ver lo rojo que se había puesto Goenji

-¡¿A GOENJI LE GUSTA FUYUKA?!- gritaron con duda las tres personas

-¡SHHH!…-

-si… acaso no lo sabían…- entro alguien diciendo

-Endo…-pronuncio Goenji haciendo que los demás se callaran

-creí haber sido el único que no lo sabia hasta hace poco…creo que me equivoque- se puso de pie frente a su amigo

Los cinco amigos tomaron asiento en una mesa alejada mientras Toramaru atendía las demás. Mientras tanto en la mesa, el silencio era incomodo y mas aun con ambos amigos mirándose fijamente, no con sentimientos rabia, no con sentimientos de amistad solo mirándose

-bien, bien …ya basta- protesto Natsumi

-…-ambos guardaron silenció

- ya, es enserio muchachos es muy incomodo- finalizo Aki

-muy bien…podría decirme alguno de ustedes dos… ¿Qué les ocurre?-pregunto Haruna algo alterada

-pregúntaselo a quien no confía en su mejor amigo-

-eh?... ¿Endo que te pasa?, nunca te había visto tan alterado-

Flashback…

_Era una hermosa mañana un joven ambarino, decidido por su pasión hacia el futbol fue a entrena, pero, en su camino, cruzando por el parque no esperaba encontrarse con su mejor amigo y su mejor amiga desde la infancia…_

_~ ¿Porque están Goenji y Fuyppe aquí?...rayos~ nuevamente algo presiono su pecho, el joven estaba desconcertado, ignorando por completo cualquier conocimiento acerca de sus sentimientos…Pero aun así él conocía los sentimientos de su amigo, creía saber como se sentía estando a solas junto su persona especial, pero inevitablemente le molestaba ~no puede ser… esto no debería ser así… él es mi mejor amigo, ¿Qué acaso no debería estar feliz por él?~_

_-no…no lo entiendo…-_

…Fin del Flashback

-¡¿¨Quién no confía en su mejor amigo¨!? ,¡ja! Mira quien habla, la persona que ni siquiera sabe diferenciar sus sentimientos-

-¡¿a que te refieres con eso?!-

-pues a eso mismo-

-esta bien…creo que el ambiente empeoro-comento Natsumi algo asustada por la forma en que ahora actuaban sus amigos

-tsk… creo que mejor me voy- el rubio se levanto con ira y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia la puerta

-espera Goeji…-Natsumi Salió tras él

-que demonios fue eso- aun no comprendía que pudo haber ocasiono que su mejor amigo reaccionara de esa forma por que sí _~quizás allá descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella…no, él es muy despistado para haberlo descubierto tan rápido, pero entonces ¿Qué fue? ~_el ojinegro fundido en sus pensamientos, no noto que alguien lo perseguía

-Goenji-

-…-

-Goenji-

-…-

-¡Goenji!-

-…-

-¡DETENTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-

-¡¿Qué quieres!? , ¿¡Porque me gritas?!-

-por sordo-

-pues ya te escucho ¿Qué quieres?-

-te gusta Fuyuka ¿cierto?- directa, quizás demasiado

-¿p-para que preguntas algo que ya sabes?-contesto mirando al suelo, con toda su cara roja

-solo quería asegurarme-

-…-

- y dime a Endo también le gusta ella ¿verdad?-

-…-

-¿estoy en lo cierto? ¿Si o no?-

-…si…pero a diferencia de mi él aun no lo sabe-

-eso es obvio… Endo es demasiado torpe para estas cosas-

-…y ¿a que quieres llegar con esto?-

-quiero ayudarte-

-¿que?-

-que, quiero ayudarte-

-no lo entiendo-

-tsk…quieres que te traiga plastilina y palitos para que entiendas mejor-comento irritada, en un tono sarcástico

-¡no me trates como idiota, lo que no entiendo es el por qué!-

-pues primero eres un idiota por no entenderlo y por eso te trato asi y segundo es un secreto-

-si no te entiendo no es por ser idiota, sino por que no soy síquico para saber lo que estas pensando-

-ya terminemos la discusión, el punto es quieres que te ayude ¿si o no?-

-No lo se…-

-si no te decides ya, puede que Endo te gane, creo que él tiene mucha ventaja-

-¿ventaja?-

-si, él es quien mejor conoce a Fuyuka… -

-creo que tienes razón-

-y además creo que deberías aprovechar lo que ocurrió hace poco entre Fudo y Fuyuka-

-mmm?… ¿Qué ocurrió?-

-¿como?, no me digas que Endo no te lo conto-

-¿contarme que?-

-¿en verdad no lo hizo?-

-¿que?-

-Fudo y Fuyuka terminaron…él fue el primero enterarse, creí que te lo había dicho-

-pues no me dijo nada…-dijo enojado _~y se supone que yo soy quien no confía en su mejor amigo, esto no debería se asi… si somos amigos no debería importar que nos guste la misma persona ¿o si? ~_

-Goeji…Goenji- pronunciaba mientras pasaba una de sus manos frente a sus ojos negros

-…como es que una mañana tan tranquila se convirtió en esto…- susurro para si mismo

-eh?-

-nada…no importa-

-entonces…dime ¿que te parece si te ayudo un poco?-

-…está bien… de acuerdo…acepto tu ayuda-

* * *

**Este es el fin del cap. Espero fuera de su**** agrado, dejen sus comentarios y…nos vemos**


	7. Capitulo 7 NO PERDERE

**NO PERDERE**

**H**OLA...sean bienvenidos a otro cap del Fic. Dificultades, por favor dejen comentarios **(AVISO: Los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a level-5)** sin mas... ENJOY...

* * *

Pov*Endo

Estoy enojado, lo estoy conmigo mismo, no comprendo lo que ha estado sucediendo a mi alrededor, con mis amigos, incluso con mi propio comportamiento_ ~…es confuso…~_, en estos momentos me dirijo a la escuela, por primera vez no voy tarde pero supongo que eso es por que no es un día de clases normal, hoy es la celebración al día del deporte, actividad física o como es mas conocido en Raimon el día de las competencias. Habrá juegos, competencias y lo más emocionante un pequeño campeonato de futbol con algunas escuelas invitadas

-buenos días Endo- me saludo Fubuki

-buenos días Fubuki, veo que tu equipo es uno de los que participaran-

-si, estoy muy emocionado-

-vaya Endo que sorpresa que no llegues tarde- comento Kido mientras se acercaba a mi con Haruna

-de que hablas hermano, no es ninguna sorpresa, claro si se trata de actividades y no clases normales-

-tienes razón-

-ya, ya chicos no es para tanto- dije un poco avergonzado

-buenos días Satoru-

-buenos días Fuyuppe-por alguna razón el solo escuchar que me llamara ¨Satoru¨ me hacia sentir mis mejillas calentarse _~es extraño… ¿desde cuando es así?~ _por unos momentos ella se me quedo mirando fijamente _~rayos, ahora siento caliente toda la cara~ _-¿q-que ocurre?-

-eh…lo siento es que, me sorprende mucho verte temprano en la escuela- (caída estilo anime de parte de Endo)

-Fuyuppe…no me digas que tu también-

-jajajajaja…-comenzaron a reír todos menos yo

Pov*Goenji

No se como acercarme, desde lejos puedo ver a todos reír incluyéndola a ¨ella¨, pero no sé que hacer, no se como reaccionare, no se como reaccionara Endo, ni tampoco sé que podría hablar con ¨ella¨ _~es extraño…~_ nunca antes me había sentido así, es algo nuevo y supongo que deberé acostumbrarme

-buenos días Goenji-

-eh?...buenos días Natsumi-sin darme cuenta me quede viéndola a ¨ella¨ y comencé a ignorar la presencia de Natsumi

- ¿a quien ves?-se acomodó frente a mi y vio hacia la misma dirección – ¿estas viendo a Fuyuka?- de un momento a otro mi cara parecía el rojo fosforescente de un semáforo –mmm…veo que si y ¿Por qué no vas donde esta ella?-

-creo que no es buena idea-

-vamos, no seas miedoso-se puso detrás de mi y comenzó a empujarme hacia ellos –buenos días chicos- les saludo al llegar allí

-…- mi silencio fue interrumpido por un codazo de parte de ella –oye, saluda-me susurro

-buenos días-

-buenos días- me saludaron Haruna y Kido

-bienos días Goenji- me saludo ¨ella¨ con una sonrisa en su rostro, rayos su presencia si que me trastorna, no pude evitar ponerme rojo por algo como eso

-¿Goenji te encuentras bien?-

-si, él esta bien Fuyuppe no te preocupes- respondió Endo por mi

Pov*Endo

_~ ¿Por qué hice eso?~ _últimamente me siento molesto al pensar en Goenji y Fuyuka, el solo echo de saber que a él le gusta ella me hace enojar _~quizás sea debido a que conozco a Fuyuppe desde mi infancia y ella es como una hermana para mi~_ no si fuera asi al contrario de enojo debería sentir que debo protegerla…

_~no lo entiendo…~_

-Endo ¿podemos hablar?- me pregunto el rubio frente a mi

-claro Goenji-ambos nos alejamos y nos dirigimos hacia la azotea para hablar en privado

Al llegar el quedo frente a mí recordando el día en que me dijo la verdad de sus sentimientos hacia Fuyuppe, tan solo que esta vez su expresión era distinta

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-¿a que te refieres?-

-me refiero a que Fudo y Fuyuka terminaron-

-yo…- mis palabras se cortaron, en realidad no tenia ninguna explicación, no sabia ni yo mismo el porque

-acaso no me lo vas a decir… y se supone que soy yo ¨quien no confía en su mejor amigo¨ -

-…-

-ya no importa, de todas formas yo si se por qué no me lo dijiste-

-¿lo sabes?-_~ ¿Cómo puede él saberlo y yo no?~_

- si lo sé, y no puedo creer que tú seas tan tonto como para no saberlo tú mismo-

-¡a quien llamas tonto!, ¡tonto!-

-pues a quien más va a ser, al tonto que tengo en frente-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-tu que crees… lo mismo que te dije la ultima vez como puede no saber diferenciar algo tan sencillo-

-otra vez con eso, no entiendo a que te refieres-

-¡a!... ¡no lo soporto! ¡¿Cómo puedes darte cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos por Fuyuka?!-al parecer se arrepintió de lo que había dicho ya que cerro su boca rápidamente y se quedo viendo el suelo, en sus ojos se reflejaba su remordimiento

-mis…verdaderos sentimientos…-

-no me importa si entendiste o no, solo…no perderé-

Goenji se fue por la puerta, pero al contrario de él, yo me quede allí pensando _~ ¿mis…verdaderos sentimientos…por Fuyuppe? ~ _. No se cuanto tiempo allí, petrificado por los recuerdos de aquella discusión

-Satoru…así que aquí estabas- me sonrió dulcemente _~mi cara hierve… ¿Qué me ocurre?~_

-Fuyuppe… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-vine a buscarte, los evento ya casi comienzan y todos estábamos preocupados de que no aparecieras-

-ya veo…-inconsciente mente me le quede viendo fijamente

_~ ¿Cuáles son…mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella?... Fuyuppe es mi mejor amiga…pero ¿Por qué siento que es diferente? Y ¿desde cuando lo es?~ _

-Satoru ¿te encuentras bien?-

-…-

-¿Satoru?- se aproximó a mí y me tomo el rostro con sus manos - Satoru ¿Qué te pasa?-

_~ ¿Qué es este sentimiento?~ _mi cara estaba completamente roja y por culpa de los nervios ni siquiera podía hablar, me sentía muy feliz, nervioso, avergonzado, tímido y mil y un sentimientos mas que no tenia ni la menor idea de que se pudieran sentir al mismo tiempo. Mi corazón comenzó ha acelerarse _~ ¿Qué es esto?~_

-Sa…-antes de que pronunciara mi nombre nuevamente, tome una de sus manos y la mire a los ojos mientras le sonreía

-no te preocupes estoy bien… ¿por qué no vamos con los demás?-

-esta bien…pero ¿estas seguro de que estas bien?

-…si-

Bajamos con lo demás, al parecer todos habían estado preocupados por mi repentina desaparición antes de comenzar los juegos

-Endo ¿donde demonios estabas?- me dijo Midoricawa

-¿Cómo pudiste desaparecer asi?, ¿olvidaste que eres uno de los participantes principales?- completo Hiroto

-lo siento muchachos no fue mi intención-

-esta bien como tu digas…vamos, esta a punto de comenzar- menciono Shinichi

Las actividades dieron inicio con una marcha por algunos lugares de la ciudad, los equipos fueron elegidos al azar dividido en: rojo, verde, blanco y azul

Rojo: Someoka, kurimatsu, Matsuno ¨Max¨, Touko, Toramaru, Goenji, Aphrodi y Yakkun

Verde: Fudo, Megumi, Sakuma, Lika, Tsunami, Tachimukai, Kazuto ¨anteojos¨, Kido

Azul: Fubuki, Midorikawa, Kogure, Tobitaka, Hiroto, Kabeyama, Endo, Genda

Blanco: Shinichi, Domon, Ichinose, Kazemaru, Fuyuppe, Aki, Natsumi, Haruna

-¡Esperen! ¡Me reusó a participar en este equipo!- expreso el joven con cresta

-Ja! Ni que yo quisiera participar contigo Fudo, pero los equipos son asi no podemos hacer nada-

-y a mi que me importa lo que piensas Kido …tsk…ya que me da igual, solo asegúrate de no ser un estorbo-

-ya vasta los dos dejen de comportarse como niños, que acaso ya no forman un equipo de Futbol- los interrumpió Fuyuppe haciéndolos callar

-está bien – se resigno Kido

-como digas Fuyu…ka- termino Kudo con una mirada de frustración

La primera actividad fue alar la cuerda

1ra ronda: Blanco Vs Rojo

Pov* Goenji

Fuimos el primer equipo en participar junto a los del equipo blanco _~estoy nervioso~, _el hecho de que me encontrara nervioso no era porque pensara que fuera a perder sino que competíamos contra el equipo en el que estaba Fuyuka. Ambos fuimos los primeros en ambas filas, allí estábamos frente a frente

-¡comiencen!-

Ambos equipos estaban dando lo mejor estábamos a un pequeño paso de ganar… pero me distraje, en un momento, por alguna razón sin querer mi mano subió un poco mas la cuerda y quedo sobre la de ¨ella¨, mis reflejo me engañaron solté la cuerda como acto de inercia y me fui hacia atrás haciendo que el equipo perdiera el equilibrio

-y… parece que el ganador es el equipo ¡Blanco!... la siguiente ronda será contra el equipo azul… ya que los integrantes del equipo verde no se pudieron poner de acuerdo y no hacían mas quue pelear…-

* * *

**Eso es todo , gracias por leer …y nos vemos en el próximo cap**


	8. capitulo 8 ACCIDENTE

**ACCIDENTE **

Aquí esta la continuación del cap anterior del Fic, espero les guste… este fic tiene contenido **EndoxFuyuka (AVISO: Los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a level-5)**…okii para todos** ENJOY…**

* * *

Hace unos minutos acababan de comenzar las competencias, todos han dado su mayor esfuerzo, durante la primera competencia entre los equipos rojo y blanco, el equipo blanco salió victorioso, ahora les toca jalar la cuerda al equipo blanco y azul

-preparados… ¡YA!- se dio inicio

Todo marchaba bien, el equipo azul y el equipo blanco estaban al mismo nivel, pero un pequeño tropiezo de un integrante del equipo blanco les hizo caer

-auch…eso dolio- se quejaba la peli-morada mientras se sentaba en el suelo

-te encuentras bien Fuyuppe- el ambarino se acercó a ella y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-gracias Satoru, estoy bien-

-eh?! , ¡Fuyuppe!…-

-¿m? ¿Qué ocurre Satoru?-

-tu rodilla… esta sangrando-

-eh?...es cierto será mejor que valla a limpiarla-

-te acompaño-

-no, no es necesario Satoru-

-vamos Fuyuppe-

-está bien-

Ambos subieron las escaleras en dirección a atender la rodilla herida de la oji-azul. La joven se sentó junto a lo bebederos dispuesta a mojar un poco su pañuelo

-espera Fuyuppe- el castaño tomo el pañuelo en la mano de Fuyuka y lo humedeció por ella para luego el mismo limpio la rodilla de la peli-morada

-S-Satoru, no es necesario yo puedo hacerlo-

-…-

-¿Satoru?-

-no te preocupes Fuyuppe yo lo hare-

Luego de haber limpiado su rodilla, metió una de sus manos en su bolcillo y saco de este un pañuelo que amarro sobre la herida de su amiga –ya esta-

-gracias Satoru- dicho esto ella intento levantarse pero al hacerlo perdió el equilibrio y callo sobre su amigo, quedando ella sobre él, uniendo sus labios en un beso, en un accidental beso…

Pov*Endo

_~l-los labios de Fuyuppe…~_ que me ocurre no puedo moverme, no, no quiero moverme, mi cara arde, mi corazón late a mil por hora _~ ¿Qué me ocurre?~_ en estos momentos lo único que veo es la cara sonrojada de fuyuppe y sus ojos azules _~Fuyuppe tiene unos ojos hermosos~ _jamás me había dado cuenta de eso, como es posible, en este momento no vea a Fuyuppe como mi mejor amiga de la infancia sino como a una piedra preciosa, como la persona mas importante que pude existir en mi mundo. En cuestión de unos segundos me di cuenta de que ella es la única persona con la que quisiera compartir este momento _~mi primer beso~_

-lo siento Satoru- ella se levanto muy rápido, cubriendo su boca, con toda su cara sonrojada _~se…ve…preciosa~ _un momento como puedo pensar eso, ella aun sigue siendo mi mejor amiga. Comencé a sonrojarme

-no Fuyuppe, no te preocupes fue un accidente ¿verdad?-

- eso creo…-

-ves, se podría decir que solo fue un pequeño choque sin importancia alguna ¿verdad?- me duele, algo en mi pecho

-tienes razón… solo fue un accidente-

-si así es…sin…sin importancia ¿cierto?-eso me hizo sentir extraño _~me duele…esa frase hizo que algo dentro de mi se retorciera…en verdad duele haberlo dicho…pero… ¿porque?~_

-si-

-b-bien creo que me adelantare e iré con los demás ¿te parece bien?-

-claro Satoru- al escuchar su respuesta me di vuelta y Salí corriendo, algo en mi pecho pesaba y quería estar solo, corrí por el campo hasta quedar debajo de un árbol allí me senté, coloque mi boca sobre el revés de mi mano, dejando que el peso de mi cabeza y brazo fueran sostenidos por estar apoyados en mi pierna _~hace un momento… Fuyuppe para mi no solo era mi mejor amiga, no era el mismo sentimiento~~¨ ¡¿Cómo no puedes darte cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos por Fuyuka?!¨~_las palabras de Goenji daban vueltas en mi cabeza _~ ¿Cuáles son mis verdaderos sentimientos?~_

Fuyuppe para mi es…_~ ¿Qué significa ella para mi?~ _ella ha sido mi mejor amiga desde la infancia, ella es la única en entender las notas de mi abuelo, Fuyuppe es una persona confiable, amable, sensible, es bonita y una gran amiga y… además…_~no, no es eso~_

Mientras tanto en el lugar de la competencia:

-¿Fuyuka has visto a Endo?- le pregunto el pelirrojo

-eh?, no…él me dijo que estaría aquí-

-pues creo que te mintió-comento Hiroto –la carrera de objetos esta a punto de empezar, será mejor buscarlo-

-si-

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron su búsqueda por el instituto, la peli-morada decidió ir a buscar en el patio trasero ya que era el único lugar que faltaba, miro a su alrededor y allí en el fondo junto a un árbol pudo divisar con su mirada a la persona que buscaba

-¡Satoru!- grito mientras se aproximaba con rapidez hacia él

-Fuyuppe… ¿Qué haces aqui?-

-p-por fin te…encuentro… te he buscado… por todas partes- dijo con su voz cortada y respiración agitada por correr

-¿me buscabas? ¿Porqué?-

-la carrera de objetos esta a punto de empezar, será mejor que te apresures… recuerda que eres uno de los competidores principales-

-… es cierto…-

-¿m? ¿Qué te pasa? No te escuchas muy animado ¿sucede algo?-

-N-no, no es nada-

-¿seguro?-

-si, no te preocupes-

-mmm… no te creo-

-eh?..._~ ¿y ahora que hago ?... si no digo nada ella se preocupara~ _lo…lo que pasa es…es que estoy un poco nervioso por la carrera, eso es todo-

-¿en verdad?-

-si-

-mmm… pues si es eso, no tienes de que preocuparte, solo da tu mejor esfuerzo…te estaré apoyando- la frase y la sonrisa, hicieron que su acompañante se sonrojara _~este este sentimiento es…~_

-…-

-Satoru vamos todos nos están esperando- le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, ambos se marcharon y se dirigieron donde sus amigos, sin darse cuenta de que aun seguían tomados de la mano

-Fuyuka que bueno que encontraste a Endo- les grito Kabeyama -¿eh?-

-¿Que ocurre?-le pregunto la peli-morada

-¡¿Por qué ustedes?!- expreso Fudo con rabia

-¿eh?-

-¡¿Por qué rayos están tomados de la mano?!-les grito Goenji mientras se acercaba a ellos y con su mano separo las de ellos

-eh?-Fuyuka solo miro

-ee…esto…y-yo…-las palabras de Endo fueron interrumpidas por un anuncio en el altoparlante

-por favor los participantes de la carrera de objetos acérquense a la línea de partida-

-b-bueno ya me voy-

Ya allí –la carrera de objetos consiste en que los participante deberán de corre al otro lado de la pista, tomar una de los papeles en la mesa, buscar lo que se encuentre escrito en la nota y llevarlo a la meta…sencillo…bien…. PREPARADOS…-

-Goenji…-el ambarino llamo al rubio a su lado

-¿que?-

-LISTOS…-

- yo tampoco planeo perder…- el rubio solo lo quedo viendo en silencio

-¡YA!-

La carrera comenzó mientras el ambarino corría en sus adentros pensaba…

Pov*Endo

¨ Mi corazón late muy rápido cuando estoy junto a esa persona… cuando sonríe late tan rápido que llega al punto en que siento que no lo podre detener ~creo que finalmente he enloquecido~, la verdad es que no se cuando mis sentimientos cambiaron, Fuyuppe es una persona muy especial y no solo creo que debo protegerla como a una hermana, sino que siento que tengo la necesidad de tenerla cerca y de hacerla Feliz…no pudo creer que no me halla dado cuenta antes …de que ella… ¨

Por fin llegaron a la mesa el castaño y el rubio levantaron cada uno un papel, luego de leerlo corrieron nuevamente hacia donde estaban sus amigos

-Fuyuppe/Fuyuka- gritaron ambos mientras cada uno tomaba una de sus manos y la llevaron a la línea de meta…

_~ella…me gusta~_

Al llegar los tres juntos a la meta, al suelo calleron los dos papeles de la búsqueda que decían:

_Notas_

_Endo/Goenji:¨la persona mas especial en tu vida¨_

* * *

**bien por ahora eso es todo nos vemos en el proximo cap...por favor dejen comentarios**


	9. Capitulo 9 ¿CITA?

**¿CITA? **

Hola a todos, por favor disculpen por la demora es que he estado muy ocupada, agradezco muchísimo sus Reviews, me da mucha felicidad que les haya gustado el Fic. Ahora algunas respuestas**: la verdad con quien se quedara Fuyuka no se los puedo decir, se sabrá más adelante. Sobre lo que dijeron Andrea, maria elena 12xx, rosio 1283 y angela xxx la verdad he notado que no hay casi Fics. De otras parejas con Fuyuka así que tome la decisión de escribir algunos… Saluditos a todos los que dejaron Reviews y leen mi Fic… **En verdad gracias por leer y sin mas…**(AVISO: Los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a level-5)**…okii para todos** ENJOY…**

* * *

La mañana era perfecta el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, parecía un típico inicio para una historia de cuentos de hadas y era cierto solo lo parecía, soló, en una enorme casa el rubio no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche _Goenji…yo tampoco planeo perder… ~ _se repetía todo el tiempo en su mente, tenia un carácter muy agresivo esa mañana, daba gracias a Dios de que esa mañana no había nadie presente, no tendría suficiente paciencia para una discusión causada por sus impulsos

*RING DIGGI DING DIGGI DING DING DING *sonó su teléfono celular

-hola- respondió sin ganas

-vaya, vaya pero que son esos ánimos- respondió una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono

-a Natsumi ¿que quieres?-

-sabes hoy estoy de muy buen humor-

-ve al punto-

-cielos vas a hacer temblar el mundo con tanta alegría que demuestras-le contesto con tono de sarcasmo

-Natsumi solo di lo que quieres-

-es una sorpresa, nos vemos frente al parque dentro de dos horas, arréglate un poco, no llegues tarde y por favor cambia esa actitud-finalizo la llamada

_~ ¿Que le sucede?, en fin será mejor ir después de todo…no tengo nada mejor que hacer ~ _y asi el rubio tomo rumbo al parque después de haberse bañado y cambiado con el primer conjunto que tenia a la mano uno jeans negros algo desgatados una camisa y zapatos blancos con algo de azul y estampado de trueno sobre él se coloco una chaqueta gris con algo parecido a un cuello tortuga y Capucha negra.

Al lograr llegar al parque, vio a alguien dentro podría diferenciar a esa persona en cualquier lugar _~es Fuyuka~_ él se acercó a ella lentamente ella estaba sentada sobre el pasto jugando con un pequeño cachorro

-¿Qué haces aquí?-tomo acierto junto a ella

-Hola Goenji no te había visto… la verdad espero a Natsumi ella me llamo y me pidió que esperara aquí y tu ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-e-ella también me pidió que viniera-

*RING DIGGI DING DIGGI DING DING DING *sonó su teléfono celular

-¿hola?-

-hola joven malhumorado, dime que te pareció mi sorpresa-

-¿en que rayos estas pensando?-

-¿no te dije que te ayudaría?-

-claro…-

-bien, solo pensé que te haría feliz tener un día a solas con mi amiga ¿Qué te parece?-

-y-yo…pero ella te esta esperando-

-solo dile que no podre ir… intenta no perder esta oportunidad ¿quieres?-

-e-espera- ella corto la llamada

Resignado fue donde la peli-morada nuevamente y la miro

-¿Qué pasa?-

-e-era Natsumi, a l parecer no va a venir-

-ya veo… oye ¿te dijo porque no vendría?-

-al…al parecer tenia otros planes, ayudando a alguien…-

-esta bien…supongo que es importante-

-si… p-pero Fuyuka ya que estamos aquí… ¿Qué te parece si caminamos un poco?- le comento con nerviosismo, en verdad no sabia que esperar como respuesta ella y él no eran tan amigos como lo era con Endo ni tampoco la conocía desde la infancia como él, pero dentro sabia en su corazón que quería estar junto a ella – ¿Qué dices?- completo con un leve sonrojo en su rostro

-claro Goenji-

-Bien vamos- asi inicio su caminata por el parque, todo marchaba bien incluso compraron un par de helados, eso hasta que…

-¡hola muchachos!-les saludo Lika saltando desde unos arbustos

-AAAA/AAAA-

-¿que se supone que haces?-menciono Touko mientras salía detrás de ella

-nada, nada…esperen…acaso… ¡¿están en una cita?!- sentencio mientras los señalaba con su dedo

-no, no para nada /no es lo que parece-negaron ambos al mismo tiempo

-claro…si no es asi díganme ¿Por qué están los dos solos en el parque?-

-eso no quiere decir que sea una cita-le respondió su amiga peli-roja mientras los acusados salían de la escena cuidadosamente

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-no lo sé-le respondió el oji-negro a su acompañante

Siguieron caminando unas calles mas vieron el restaurante del entrenador Hibiki y decidieron _~esto no me trae un buen presentimiento…~_ ambos entraron pudieron ver a Aki, Haruna y ¿Natsumi?

-Natsumi ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas ocupada-pregunto la peli-morada a su amiga

-si…lo que pasa…lo que pasa es que termine más rápido de lo esperado y…y decidí venir a comer algo- mintió con nerviosismo

-ya veo-

-oigan ya que están aquí ¿porque no se sientan con nosotras?- sugirió la peli-azul

-claro ¿Qué dices Goenji?-

-está bien-

Mientras tanto en otro lugar:

Un joven ambarino se encontraba recostado en el pasto ido en sus pensamientos _~ella me gusta~ _sus propias palabras, la conclusión a la que había llegado ese día no paraba de dar vueltas en su cabeza

Pov*Endo

-me gusta mi mejor amiga-susurre para mi mismo, no lo comprendo aun del todo, quiero decir entiendo por completo el hecho de que ella me guste, lo que no comprendo es _~ ¿desde cuando?~_ en ese momento mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

-hola Endo –

-hola Lika-me sente sobre el pasto

-¿Qué ocurre? No te ves tan animado como siempre-

-…no, no es nada solo pensaba un poco-

-mmm…ya veo…sabes Endo, sé que te hará subir esos ánimos-

-en serio ¿Qué?-

-conoces a Genji ¿cierto?-

-si…-

-conoces a Fuyuka ¿cierto?-al escuchar esto mi un sensación indescriptible vino a mi estomago, por alguna razón sabia que lo que vendría no me agradaría

-cállate Lika- la detuvo Touko colocando una mano sobre su boca

-eh? Pero Touko él es el mejor amigo de Goenji, tiene derecho a saber-

-¿saber que? , tu fuiste la única que creyó que era una cita ni siquiera ellos…-su voz se corto al ver lo que había dicho

-Goenji…y Fuyuppe…una cita- mi corazón ardía tenia mucha rabia en mi cuerpo no lo podía soportar _~desde cuando Fuyuppe significaba tanto~ _-¡¿como es posible que esos dos tuvieran una cita?!-solté sin darme cuenta

-¿oye que te pasa? Creí que estarías feliz-

-pues creíste mal- me fui sin nada mas que decir, enterrando cada paso con enojo _~no lo soporto~_

Era inevitable mi mejor amigo y yo compartíamos los mismos sentimientos hacia ella sin embarco me enojaba en verdad no lo soportaba, con toda esa ira en mi corazón, solo pensé en un lugar el restaurante del entrenador Hibiki allí podría pensar tranquila mente o por lo menos eso creía, al llegar allí me encontré nada mas ni nada menos que con la parejita del día

-¡que demonios hacen ustedes dos aquí!-

-Satoru ¿Qué pasa?-

-Endo cálmate un poco-intento Aki

-no, puedo calmarme no cuando…-mis palabras fueron interrumpidas

-¡no puedes simple mente entra aquí y gritarnos sin razón!-protesto el rubio

-tsk… tu no te metas- no pude controlarme el solo pensar en lo que dijeron Touko y Lika me hacia sentir rabia hacia mi mejor amigo, debía alejarme de ese lugar pero tampoco quería dejar que Goenji estuviera junto a Fuyuppe no en ese momento

-Satoru…-tome la muñeca de mi amiga y la saque de ese lugar, pero no estábamos solos mi mejor amigo también estaba detrás mio al percatarme me detuve

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?-

-eso debería preguntarlo yo ¿A dónde crees que la llevas?-

-eso no es de tu incumbencia-

-claro que si y tu sabes porque-

-si lo sé…y por razón de saberlo es que intente alejarla de ti-

-pero acaso olvidas algo para ella no eres mas amigos, hermanos incluso familia, no crees que lo arruinarías-

Esta discusión fue demasiado lejos estábamos tan centrados en ella que ni siquiera habíamos notado que Fuyuppe se había ido _~tiene razón hace un tiempo yo mismo creía eso de Fuyuppe por eso nunca caí en cuenta de mis sentimientos hasta ahora…si le dijera mis sentimientos a ella y no los correspondiera, podría arruinar nuestra amistad... ~_

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora, una ultima cosa antes de terminar gracias por la idea de hacer el Fic. Largo pero creo que eso dependerá de la cantidad de personas que lean el Fic. Y sus REVIEWS, aun asi lo continuare cuando pueda…gracias y dejen sus comentarios…**


	10. capitulo 10 SENTIMIENTOS

**SENTIMIENTOS**

Disculpen la tardanza es que no he tenido mucho tiempo libre, en fin aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero disfruten el Fic. **WARNING**: este fic tiene contenido **EndoxFuyuka** si no te gusta esta pareja o no soportas la cursilería tú serás responsable¬¬… XD bien pues…comencemos (**AVISO: Los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a level-5**)…**ENJOY**…

* * *

Pov*Endo

_~Pero acaso, no crees que olvidas algo, para ella no eres mas que un amigo, hermano, incluso familia, no crees que lo arruinarías~_ era cierto, no me había dado cuenta _~ ¿y si ella no corresponde mis sentimientos?~_el hecho de que ella me viera solo como un amigo era una posibilidad, una que dolía mucho si ese fuera el caso y yo me confesara _~ ¿arruinaría nuestra amistad?~._

Han pasado varios días desde esa discusión era hora de ir a la escuela y aun no me a atrevía a verla a la cara, ¿Cómo le explicaría la escena que protagonice ese día? Además mi cabeza aun esta un poco revuelta, las palabras de Goenji habían logrado un raro efecto en mí.

Por fin llegue a la escuela creo que ha sido la única ves en que entre temprano a una clase normal, todos estaban sorprendidos incluyendo al maestro quien me observaba con cara de ¨no puedo creerlo¨, las clases transcurrieron y por fin era hora del receso, deseaba estar solo, comencé a caminar hacia la azotea al llegar ahí simplemente me tumbe sobre el piso estaba exhausto, durante varias horas permanecí inmóvil mirando hacia la nada tan solo ido entre mis pensamientos, una fuerte ráfaga de viento golpeo mi cara haciéndome voltear la vista hacia el primer piso, pero…

-¿Edgar?-que hacia el aquí y que hacia estando solo detrás de la escuela _~ ¿estará esperando a alguien?~,_ de un momento a otro vi como él saludaba entusiasta alguien que se aproximaba –p… ¿p-pero que?-

No creía lo que veía era _~Fuyuppe…~ _mi corazón me duele, sobre mi el cielo se oscureció y gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre mi rostro tenia unas enormes ganas de llorar _~estoy muy confundido~ _mi estado de animo es tan horrible como el clima, enserio estoy tan molesto _~¿podre soportar esto siempre?…~_

Los dulces recuerdos que tengo con ella los veo de forma diferente, destellan y brillan en mi cabeza, su sonrisa luminosa como la de una niña pequeña _~creo que ahora debería decirle adiós a todo eso, quizás ni siquiera debería arriesgarme ~, _los recuerdos que llevo dentro son incontables, no puedo olvidarlos por esta razón Salí de mi estado de shok y comencé a desordenadamente deambular por las calles

-hola Endo- me saludo una voz masculina muy familiar

-eh?...hola Kido ¿Cómo estas?-

-yo bien pero tu no te escuchas muy bien que digamos ¿ocurre algo?-

-no, no pasa nada-

-es… ¿por Fuyuka?-

-q-que c-como puede…es- respondí nervioso no esperaba algo tan directo de parte de mi amigo

-jajajaja, Endo tu cara parece la luz de un semáforo-

-n-no es gracioso…-

-jajaja…claro, claro entonces tengo razón ¿cierto?-

-…-

-ya veo-

-p-pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-pff…por favor, habría que ser siego para no saberlo, además después de lo que paso en el restaurante, es mas que obvio-

-¿Cómo?…-

-Haruna lo menciono un poco…-

-claro-

-¿pero que te molesta?-

-bueno…yo…simplemente-

Nuevamente _~ ¿Por qué esto me ocurre a mi?~_, pude observar como Edgar y Fuyuppe pasaban frente a nosotros mientras conversaban, me siento decaído y enojado _~hoy también… ¿porque?... No soporto la idea de verla con otra persona~ _

-Endo…acaso tu… ¿estas celoso?-

-yo ¿celoso?...claro que no como crees-

-pues si no es eso simplemente enloqueciste ¿tu que crees?-

-aunque sea asi, no importa-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-hablo de que últimamente he pensado, en que seria mejor olvidar mis sentimientos-

-¡que! ¡¿Por qué?!-

-…-

-ni siquiera le has confesado tus sentimientos ¿cierto?-

-es por eso…-

-eh?...-

-Fuyuppe y yo hemos sido mejores amigos desde la infancia, si yo le dijera a ella lo que siento y no lo correspondiera… no quiero que las cosas cambien-

-¡pero no sabes!-

-eh?-

-Endo tu no eres ningún adivino para saber lo que ocurrirá, además y si ocurriera lo contrario y ella correspondiera… no crees que al no intentarlo jamás descubrirás si existe esa posibilidad-

-Kido…-

-amigo, ¿crees que serás capaz de ignorar tus sentimientos hasta llegar al punto de no darles importancia?-

-yo…-

-hola chicos-

-hola Fuyuka/Fuyuppe…y ¿Edgar?-

-mmm? ¿Ocurre algo Satoru?-

-eh… no, no, claro que no, mira estoy feliz como siempre- intente darle una sonrisa

-…eee…Edgar, esto ¿Qué te trae a Japón?- pregunto Kido

-solo vine por que vi la oportunidad para algo, si es cierto…quería invitarlos a todos en el equipo de Raimon a una fiesta para celebrar mi llegada a Japón…y la verdad ¿me preguntaba si ustedes querrían venir?-

-la verdad yo…- intente negarme pero un codazo de mi amigo de goggles me detuvo

-claro que iremos…aaa y Fuyuka, ¿dime te importaría si Endo fuera a recogerte a tu casa?-

-¡que!...- mi grito fue ahogado por otro golpe de parte de mi amigo, pero no fui el único sorprendido, a juzgar por la mirada de Edgar se podría decir que no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea.

-eh…claro, me parece bien, si no es problema para ti Satoru-

-n-no te preocupes

-bien, bien la fiesta es a las ocho, aquí tienen la dirección del lugar- extendió su mano para darnos una especie de sobre- no lleguen tarde-ambos se alejaron dejándome solo con Kido

-¡¿Qué dijiste, que?!-

-jaja, asegúrate de no ir tarde por Fuyuka-

-¡¿Qué parte de ¨olvidarla¨ no entendiste?!-

-toda la palabra- me respondió con sarcasmo

-eres un tonto-susurre

-ya basta de quejas, ahora es momento de ir por un traje-

-¡¿eh?!- fui arrastrado por él, antes de poder decir algo ya nos encontrábamos en un centro comercial

**Hora 7:40**

-¡no puede ser olvide que debía ir por Fuyuppe temprano!- me coloque un traje negro con camisa blanca que había escogido Kido y salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude por la puerta, y sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba de pie frente la casa de Fuyuppe

-buenas noches- la puerta se abrió escalofriante mente –pase-insistió el entrenador

-c-con permiso-

-saldré esta noche, será mejor que cuides bien de ella si no…-esas fueron sus ultimas palabras ante de salir y cerrar la puerta de un golpe

-e-eso fue aterrador- trague saliva y me senté en uno de los sofás aun pálido por aquel susto

-¿Satoru estas abajo?-

-si-

Ella bajo por las escaleras y al verla quede boquiabierto, estaba completamente sorprendido, podía sentir como mi cara se ponía cada vez mas y mas caliente, Lo único que puedo hacer es mirarla ni mis ojos, ni el resto de mi cuerpo responden

*Fuyuppe llevaba puesto un elegante vestido de noche de color blanco con tonalidades plata, lleva un escote redondo con tiritas sobre los hombros, una delgada y otra más gruesa. El cuello es como un collar que cae hacia un lado, con una suave caída. En la cintura se puede apreciar cristales. La falda lleva pliegues y cae en línea "A", ni muy voluminosa ni recta, tiene un ligero vuelo, además Fuyuppe ya a crecido y aquel vestido resaltaba muy bien su figura, en su rostro se podía notar un poco de maquillaje muy sutil y su cabello arreglado en capas*

_~luce preciosa…pero…~_

-te ves muy bien Satoru-no pude evitar que mi cara se sonrojara aun mas ¨si es posible¨- ¿Qué te parece, como me veo?-

-bien creo…pero… ¿no es tu maquillaje demasiado pesado?-no puede ser ¿Por qué dije eso?

-de verdad lo crees- su voz parecía algo desilusionada _~ ¿por qué hice eso?…tengo que decir algo~_

-y-yo…la verdad…pienso que eres hermosa sin maquillaje-que me esta pasando, ahora estoy mas nervioso que antes

-eh?...S-Satoru, gracias-pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-bien será mejor irnos o se nos hará tarde-dije ansioso y a la vez nervioso

-si-

Pov*Goenji

Me encontraba en una fiesta en el jardín de una de las enormes mansiones de Edgar

-¿Kido has visto a Fuyuka?-

-mmm…no al parecer aun no ha llegado, se suponía que el torpe de Endo la traería-

-¿Endo?...-no soporte escuchar eso, estaba decidido a salir corriendo y buscarla, pero antes de poder hacerlo vi como ella y Endo entraban por la puerta principal _~ella esta preciosa~ _pero aun asi verla con la persona junto a ella me molestaba

-hola-me acerque a ellos

-hola Goenji-solo me saludo la peli-morada, mientras recibía una mirada de desprecio de parte de su acompañante

-¿Fuyuka te gustaría bailar conmigo?-la tome de su mano, iba a llevarla a la pista pero otra mano se interpuso sosteniéndola de su muñeca

-¿pasa algo Satoru?-

-…-

-¿Satoru?-

-no…no pasa nada-la soltó y oculto su mirada

Pov*Endo

_~Goenji y Fuyuppe…están bailando~_

En esta fría noche, donde la luz de la luna brilla sobre mí, simplemente no puedo más _~continuo pensando en ella…me duele la cabeza~ _pensé mientras colocaba una de mis manos sobre mi frente

_~soy un tonto~ _ya que sigo pensando en ella, sonreiré ampliamente para ella _~ ¿como pude pensarlo?...¨esta bien¨ ¨estaré sin ti¨ ¨me apartare y lo ignorare¨~ _simplemente pretendiendo que todo esta bien, eso no funciona, es demasiado duro

Un peli-azul se acercó a mí ofreciéndome una bebida

-… ¿sientes algo por ella?-

-mmm?... ¿a que viene eso Edgar?-

-no nada, solo quería advertirte que si es asi no tienes ninguna oportunidad-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-

-piénsalo, tu y ella son diferentes, ella es refinada, educada y dulce, mientras que tu, ¿en verdad creíste que tenias oportunidad con ella?-eso me enojo bastante

-escucha, Fuyuppe es mucho mas que solo eso, esa inocente chica es mi primer amor, recientemente ella se ha vuelto mas hermosa incluso hoy esta mas hermosa que de costumbre aun mas cuando sonríe y me preocupa… lo que estoy diciendo es que no puedes tocarla ¿entendiste?-ni siquiera lo deje responder solo comencé a caminar hacia donde estaban Goenji y Fuyuppe

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Y por favor si hay mucha demora, últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo libre, pero hare lo posible por continuarlo…bye**


	11. Capitulo 11 LUZ DE LA LUNA

**LUZ DE LA LUNA**

Gracia por tener paciencia, aquí les traigo otro capitulo del Fic. (Intentare hacer el Fic. Lo mas largo e interesante posible)

**(AVISO: Los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a level-5)** ya sin mas palabrerías **ENJOY**…

* * *

Pov*Goenji

Bajo la luz de la luna yo observa radiante a mi compañera de baile, mientras danzaba tímidamente tomada de mi mano _~es tan linda~ _sonreí en mis adentros, la felicidad que se encontraba dentro de mi en esos momentos era indescriptible _~mi única felicidad eres tu… por favor sostén mi mano por siempre…te amare por la eternidad…te daré todo mi corazón~ _esto me gusta mi corazón esta lleno de su olor de su presencia, es mas brillante hoy, en estos momentos _~quiero decirle lo que siento, pero temo que pueda distanciarse~ _ahora caigo en cuenta que mi pequeño comentario hacia Endo no era solo para él, sino aun mas para mi, ella y yo no nos conocemos mucho y no hace mucho comenzamos ha ser buenos amigos _~rayos, no me había dado cuenta de la gravedad de mis palabras~ _

-fuyuka…-

-mmm?, dime Goenji-

_~aun asi…~_por un momento detuve nuestro baile y la mire fijamente a los ojos –yo…-

-¿Qué ocurre?-rayos no creí que fuera tan difícil

-mmm…yo se…que no soy…mas especial que los otros chicos…-

-eh?-

-como Fudo o como Endo…-

-Goenji…-

-pero…yo…-

Pov*Endo

_~algo esta pasando…~_me dirigía hacia Fuyuppe y Goenji, pero de un momento para otro Goneji se detuvo y comenzó a sonrojarse _~podría ser…~_algo punzaba mi pecho con mucha fuerza, me encontraba nervioso y desesperado _~no puede ser ¿ahora que?~_

Observe la mesa de bufet que estaba junto a mí y tome uno de los platillos sobre ella – momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas- comente para mi mismo y luego lance el soufle que sostenía hacia Gonji, cayendo sobre su cabeza -¡si!-grite para luego esconderme, mientras reía en silencio

Unos segundos después de mi cometido, asome mi cabeza un poco por el mantel y vi como Goenji y Fuyuppe se dirigían tras la mansión, yo por puros reflejos Salí de mi escondite y los seguí. Ambos se encontraban sentados en una baca detrás de la casa, mientras Fuyuppe ayudaba a Goenji con un pañuelo a limpiarse _~ ¡GOENJI!~_mi sangre hervía con solo presenciar esa escena.

Sorprendente mente ¨no se como¨ logre esconderme en un arbusto tras ellos

-no puedo creerlo, como es posible que un postre volador cayera sobre mi-comento mi amigo en tono irritado

-Goenji cálmate un poco, con alterarte no arreglaras nada-

-tienes razón-

-aunque si debemos admitir que fue muy extraño-

-oye Fuyuka…-

-estas equivocado Goenji…-

-eh?-

-en lo que dijiste acerca de no ser tan especial como Endo o Fudo-

-¿a-a que te refieres?-no puede ser _~estaba en lo correcto Goenji intentaba algo~_

-no es que no seas más especial que ellos, es solo que los tres son especiales a su forma y por eso hay un cariño distinto para cada uno-

-Fuyuka…-

-dime-

-a-a ti ¿aun te gusta Fudo?-bien hecho Goenji esa es una buena pregunta, en mi interior también sentía curiosidad

-no…en estos momentos he logrado llegar a ver a Fudo como un amigo supongo, aunque fue un poco duro debo admitir-

-oye…lo que te decía antes de que ese proyectil dulce me diera…-

-mmm?...si es cierto ¿Qué es?-

-yo…-tengo que hacer algo _~no puede ser otra vez en esta situación~_

-~aaaaaahhhhhhh~-me levante estirando mis brazos, intentando sonar lo mas adormilado posible

-AAA/AAA-al parecer los asuste a ambos

-¡se pude saber ¿Qué hacías ahí abajo Endo?! –

-eeh?... ¿Por qué me gritas? Si ustedes fueron los que me interrumpieron mientras dormía-les apunte con mi dedo, en verdad quería sonar lo mas convincente posible

-pero ¿Por qué dormías allí Satoru? ¿Acaso no te sientes bien?-

-solo me sentí un poco cansado y como en estos momentos mi relación con Edgar no es la mejor de este mundo no quise molestar-bien…eso no es mentira… por completo

-ya veo…-me miro Fuyuppe comprensiva

-estas mintiendo-pero él ¬¬

-eh?, como puedes decir eso-

-tiene razón Goenji, no tienes ninguna prueba para poder decir que él miente-

-pero…-

-~aaaaaahhhh~ no seas necio te digo la verdad-no puedo creer que llegue tan lejos

-tsk…-Goenji se dio vuelta y se marcho muy enojado

-Satoru, si te encuentras muy cansado puedo acompañarte a tu casa para que descanses-

-eh?...no Fuyuppe si haces eso tendrás que irte a tu casa sola –

-entonces puedes venir a mi casa, además esta mas cerca-

-eh?...yo…-

-iré a avisar a Edgar que nos vamos-ella se marcho y me dejo solo

-~espero…que la luz de la luna allá sido la única testigo de lo que hice~- susurre mientras colocaba una de mis manos sobre mi pecho y la veía

Pov*Goenji

-tsk-en verdad la sangre me esta ardiendo de la rabia _~esto mas que seguro de que lo hizo apropósito…es mas creo que fue él, el causante de aquel atentado dulce ~_si es cierto que me encontraba enojado también era cierto lo que había dicho Fuyuka _~no tengo ninguna prueba~_

-¿se puede saber que te ocurre?-me pregunto Natsumi mientras se acercaba –parece que lanzaras humo por las orejas –

-no me causa gracia-

-esta bien…pero ¿me puedes decir que ocurre?-

-no, me pasa nada…-

-¡claro que si, nadie se enoja por nada! O ¡¿es que acaso te volviste loco?!-

-¡quieres dejar de meterte, no ayudas en nada!-

-¡Hey no te desquites conmigo!, eres tu él del problema-

-solo…déjame solo-

No quería seguir, quería estar solo, ver toda esa gente a mi alrededor me alteraba, me hacia sentir encajonado en este momento

*****mientras tanto en otro lugar nadie se había dado cuenta de que alguien lo había observado ¨casi¨ todo

-ah…- una castaña suspiraba después de haber visto todo lo sucedido-¿me pregunto si Natsumi esta bien?-

-¿ocurre algo?-

-eh?, ¡Ichinose!-

-jeje pero ¿Por qué te asustas tanto?-

-e-esto, no por nada, solo no te había visto-

-parecen tener problemas ¿no?- dijo el castaño mientras observaba a los demás

-si…¿eh?... ¿lo viste?-

-si…desde el soufle volador, hasta el ataque de celos de parte de Goenji-

-a…ya veo…espera ¿ya lo sabes?-

-mmm? ¿Saber que? ¿el que a Goenji y a Endo les guste Fuyuka y que a su ves Natsumi guste de Goenji?, porque si es eso te digo que habría que ser siego, tonto o muy despistado para no saberlo-

-si, creo que tienes razón-

-bueno…cambiando de tema, Aki ¿te gustaría b…-

-¡querido!, que alegría encontrarte-

-L-Lika-

-ven vamos a bailar-la peli-azul tomo del brazo al castaño y lo llevo al centro de la pista

Pov*Aki

_~se supone que un simple ¨gustar¨ es pasajero~ _creí que con el pasar de los años mi enamoramiento al final desaparecería, intente hacer pasar mis sentimientos como una bolita de un papel viejo para que pasaran desapercibidos, aunque sea una mentirosa y una cobarde al ocultarlos y no tener el valor suficiente para expresarlos _~prefiero seguir como una amiga~_, en estos momentos el solo tenerlo cerca me hace feliz, hay días de lluvia y hay días de sol pero mi corazón siempre baila gracias a él _~tengo el corazón al revés… ¿porque aun?¿porque no puedes dejar de gustarme ~_ el ser tu amiga tiene sus momentos buenos, pero también tiene sus momentos malos _~como ahora…~_

-esta noche la luna esta cambiando- susurre para mi misma _~mis mejillas se han vuelto rojas…y están buscando tu sombra, mientras veía como una parte de mi se destrozaba lentamente con cada instante en que le veía bailar~ _no creí que este sentimiento durara, de un momento a otro gotas de lluvia comenzaron a golpear mi rostro y ocultaron mis lagrimas _~tal vez Dios quiso ser amable con migo~_…nunca te dije ¨me gustabas¨, por que en el fondo de mi corazón eso no es verdad _~cuantos centímetros, cuantos milímetros de diferencia hay entre tu y yo…a millones de años luz, hay una luz y tu sonrisa ~,_ojala pudiera verte en mis sueños esta noche, pero estoy rodeada de noches de insomnio _~quisiera regresar al pasado y tomar un camino diferente …pero aun asi si te volviera a ver quizás me volvería a enamorar ~_

* * *

**Eso es todo amigos…claro de este cap. seguiré escribiendo el siguiente, no se cuando pero lo hare, espero les haya gustado y bien no se si me demore ya que últimamente no tengo casi tiempo libre, pero hare lo posible… por favor dejen sus Reviews **


	12. Capitulo 12 VIAJE

**VIAJE**

Hola a todos prometí continuar el Fic y asi lo hare aunque no se cuanto tiempo me lleve, agradezco mucho a las personas que lo leen y dejan sus **REVIEWS **en verdad me han ayudado okii… sin mas que decir aquí va la conti… **(AVISO: Los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a level-5)** **ENJOY…**

* * *

Después de todo lo ocurrido a noche al final simplemente termine acompañando a Fuyuppe y marchándome a mi casa temprano, durante ese tiempo me sentía un poco culpable por todo _~…recientemente han sucedido cosas muy extrañas…~ _no hay palabras para expresar todos esos cambios y descubrimientos, tan solo pensar en eso es muy incomodo. Últimamente me he dado cuenta _~mi amistad con Goenji es cada vez peor~_ aun seguimos siendo ambos inmaduros y no sabemos como controlar esta situación, pero…_~no me puedo resignar a perder~_

-hola, Endo-

-eh?, ¿valla Edgar jamás me imagine que vinieras a hablarme ¿se puede saber cual es la razón de que estés aquí?… en la entrada…de mi casa-

-no te emociones, solo vine aquí por Fuyuka-

-eh?, ¿y yo donde encajo en esto?-

-planeaba invitarla a un viaje, pero ella no va a ir si no van sus amigos y para mi mala suerte tú estas incluido en ellos-

-me alegra mucho ser la razón de tu desgracia y no te preocupes por supuesto que voy a ir-

-tsk…no llegues tarde todos nos encontraremos frente el restaurante Tora a la dos de la tarde, el viaje durara tres días así que lleva lo necesario-

-bien…pero ¿Dónde será el viaje?-

-es una sorpresa para Fuyuka y siendo tu mi rival, como crees que podría decírtelo-

**Al día siguiente **

-e-estoy muy mareado…c-creo que voy a vomitar-gritaba mi amigo Kabeyama con desesperación

-tranquilízate…intenta pensar en otra cosa- intento calmarlo Kazemaru

-¡déjenme salir de aquí!-

-¡cállate!, me duele la cabeza-comento Midorikawa

-¡bájenme!

-claro…y en donde planeas que te dejemos…-comento Fudo algo irritado

-aquí solo hay agua-continuo Fubuki

porque…-

-ah…- suspire un poco después de ver la escena, al otro lado de la plataforma estaban Aki, Haruna, Natsumi y Fuyuppe _~desearía estar con ella…pero…por lo menos no esta con Edgar~_

-hola Endo- Kido interrumpe mis pensamientos

-hola- él simplemente se sentó junto a mí

-¡Goenji…Fudo!-

-q-que ¿pero que haces?-

-¡ustedes dos vengan!-simplemente me ignoro. Los mencionados se acercaron –siéntense-

Ellos se sentaron y el ambiente se tenso un poco era obvio que en estos momentos la situación no podría pasar con normalidad

-¡¿se puede saber que quieren?!-Fudo rompió el silencio dirigiéndose a Kido

-¿Fudo a ti aun te gusta Fuyuka?-Kido fue directo al punto, al parecer tenia algo en mente

-q-que pero ¿c-como puedes pensar?...eso-

-yo no lo pienso solo te pregunte…además tu nerviosismo te delata-

-¿Qué intentas Kido?-le pregunto Goenji

-a ti también te gusta ¿cierto Goenji?

-…-

-y tu Endo ni se diga, eso todos lo damos por hecho-

El silencio nuevamente se apodero de nosotros, la incomodidad era indescriptible

-ustedes simplemente pretendiendo ser indiferentes a sus sentimientos, como creen que eso afecta a cada uno-prosiguió Kido

-eso a ti que te importa-le interrumpió Fudo –que crees que haces metiendo tu narizota en cosas que NO TE INCUMBEN-

-eso me importa porque ustedes son mis amigos y Fudo creo-

-igualmente Kido, no le hayo el caso a que nos digas cosas que ya sabíamos-

-concuerdo con Goenji…creo-respondí

-sé que, les molesta un poco y que la incomodidad se siente en el aire cuando ustedes están juntos pero…-

-¿pero?...-repetimos los tres en coro

-no creen que deberían dejar de preocupasen por ustedes y los otros…y ocuparse mas de lo que piensa ella-

-¿Por qué nos dices eso?-nuevamente interrumpió Fudo

-por que me preocupan mis amigos y tú creo-

-¡YA LLEGAMOS!- nos indico Edgar

-¡TIERRA, POR FIN TIERRA! -

-c-cálmate un poco Kabeyama- le dijo Hiroto

-¿se puede saber donde estamos?-me dirigí a Edgar

-es mi pequeña isla vacacional-

-pe-pequeña…no me imagino como será una grande-

-¿es tu isla Edgar?-se acercó Fuyuppe a nosotros

-asi es…es mi pequeño regalo para ti-

-tsk…¨pequeño¨-pronuncie entre dientes

-mmm? Satoru ¿dijiste algo?-

-n-no nada, no dije nada-

Después de haber desembarcado Edgar nos llevo a su ¨pequeña¨ cabaña, tenía un espectacular vestíbulo con amplios ventanales que ofrecen una vista la playa y por otro lado a un pequeño pueblo cercano, cerca de seis habitaciones o mejor dicho suites de lujo, canchas de todos los deportes, entre otras cosas extravagantes.

-wow, es enorme-dijo Someoka mientras entraba por la puerta principal

-tienes razón- dijo Toko

-bien solo podrán usar tres habitaciones ya que las otras están en remodelación…espero no les moleste-

-no para nada Edgar- respondió Aki

-¿bien…y como nos organizaremos?-

-que tal si las chicas en una habitación, Endo, Fubuki, Fudo, Goenji, ichinose y yo en otra y los demás en la que queda ¿Qué opinan?-propuso Kido

-esta bien-todos menos…

-¡¿que?!- Fudo, Goenji y yo

-bien, ya que todos estamos de acuerdo vamos a las habitaciones-

-¡si!- ¬¬ ignorado nuevamente _~ ¿en que esta pensando?~_

Los 6 entramos a la ¨habitación¨ para organizar todo pero _~la tención se siente en el aire~_. Por otro lado pude observar a Kido Y Fubuki conversando, al parecer hablaban de nosotros o creo

-se comienza a sentir un ambiente incomodo y pesado Kido –

-si…aunque creo que eso era obvio en estos momento no se puede decir que se llevan de lo mejor-

-¿estas seguro de que todo esto es buena idea?-

-claro que si…y si no-

-¨y si no¨ ¿que?-

-y si no funciona aun tenemos el plan B… del que tu mí querido amigo Fubuki eres parte-

-e-e… si… espero que lo primero funcione-

-ten fe en eso-

El ambiente es terrible a los únicos que se les ve hablando es a Kido y a Fubuki _~quiero salir de aquí ~. _Al terminar de arreglar todas mis pertenencias, decidi salir acaminar un poco, creo que un ambiente diferente me ayudaría a pensar un poco _~a Fudo aun le gusta Fuyuppe, él esta enamorado de ella al igual que a Goenji y a mi ~_

En la noche cuando quiero caminar por las calles solitarias, no hay nada que dirija mi rumbo me siento deprimido al ver pasar la gente detrás de las personas la encontré vulnerable ante el frio

-hola Fuyuppe- me acerque a ella

-hola Satoru-

-¿Qué haces aquí sola?-

-solo recordaba algo-ella se encontraba mirando fijamente el interior de un parque repleto de gente, en especifico estaba viendo a unos niños jugando en el carrusel –a…achu-estornudo tapando su rostro con sus manos intentando calentarlas un poco exhalando aire

-te vas a enfermar- la mire y estreche sus manos con las mías – asi no tendrás frio-

A mi mente llegaron las palabras de Kido _no creen que deberían dejar de preocupasen por ustedes y los otros…y ocuparse mas de lo que piensa ella ¨… ¿Qué piensa ella de todo esto? Acaso lo sabe… o simplemente lo ignora~_

Sentí mi cara en llamas, no quería que se percatara de mi sonrojo asi que solo voltee mi cara y comencé a caminar sosteniendo su mano. Llegamos al ¨pequeña¨ casa de Edgar _~ya todos están dormidos~ _no había rastro de nadie

-eh?...F-Fuyuppe debes estar cansada porque no vas a dormir-no me había percatado de que aun sostenía su mano

-aun no tengo sueño Satoru-ella solo mi sonrió y fue a sentarse frente la chimenea cosa que yo también hice sentándome a su lado

Seguimos siendo los mismos aun me sonríe de la misma manera, vivimos en los mismos recuerdos, supongo que mi corazón nunca parara de amarte

Cuando los recuerdos caen como las gotas de lluvia, nuestras infinidades de historia que se amontonan en un rincón, las historias que nos perdimos por que fuimos arrastrados a separarnos por un tiempo, en este momento mientras estamos sentados en el suelo solo frente al fuego, quiero compartirlas

_~quiero saber como te sientes~ _mi amor es como una alergia, me hace sentir extraño, se expande, viene y se va

* * *

**Gracias por leer y por favor dejen sus reviews …**


	13. Capitulo 13 PLAYA

**PLAYA**

Hola a todos muchas gracias por los REVIEWS bien pues espero que les guste este cap. No tenia mucho tiempo pero lo hice lo mejor que pude…comencemos **(AVISO: Los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a level-5)…ENJOY**

* * *

Pov*Endo

El silencio me estaba matando podía sentir como cada latido de mi corazón presionaba mi pecho incluso creí poder escucharlo

-oye Fuyuppe ¿Qué hacías fuera, en el frio a estas horas?-

-nada…en realidad solo quería pensar un poco-

-¿acerca de que?-

-…-

-oye nosotros somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo…es tan grabe que ni siquiera a mi me lo puedes contar –

-…aun no lo se…-

-¿eh? ¿Que quieres decir?-

-es un secreto- escuchar eso de su boca me decepciono un poco _~no confía en mi…~_

-ya veo…no te preocupes no te presionare para que me lo digas-

-…-

-oye ¿Por qué mirabas tan fijamente ese carrusel?-

-por que me traía recuerdos-

-¿recuerdos? ¿De que?-

-de cuando tú y yo éramos pequeños Satoru-

-¿e-enserio?

-si…tu fuiste mi primer amigo ¿sabes?-

-tu también, has sido muy especial para mi Fuyuppe-no puede ser _~ ¿Qué acabo de decir?~ _mi cara se puso completamente roja en ese momento –q-quiero decir que…que como amiga tu siempre estuviste a mi lado, eso-

-no es cierto-

-¿Qué?-

-no siempre estuve contigo Satoru ¿no lo recuerdas?-

-tienes razón…pero-

-¿pero?-

No puedo ni hablar mi voz se entrecorta con cada palabra. Mis ojos siguen vagando por ese pálido rostro _~ ¿Cómo puedo explicar este sentimiento?~ _cuando la miro siento un fuerte nudo en mi corazón _~ ¿con que palabras podría describirte?~_ -no, nada…olvídalo-.

No hubo mas que decir después de ese último comentario se esparció el silencio, hasta que sin darme cuenta finalmente caí rendido ante el cansancio

-_~Fuyuka…Endo~_-comencé a escuchar una voz distante entre mis sueños –despierten-cada vez era mas cercana

-…-

-despierten-mis ojos al final reaccionaron y se encontraron con los ojos castaños de mi amiga Aki –tienes el sueño pesado-comento, con esto me levante un poco y me percate de la Figura de mi mejor amiga descansando sobre mi hombro _~Fuyuppe…~_,mi sonrojo se hacia cada vez mas notorio por lo que opte por aparatar la mirada y encontrarme con las miradas acecinas de mis dos compañeros y Edgar, además de ver a Fudo siendo detenido en su impulso de abalanzasen sobre mi por Kido

Pov*Fudo

-kido déjame pasar-

-tranquilízate un poco-

-¿Por qué debería tranquilizarme?-

-eres un idiota…esta es justamente la razón por la que tu y ella terminaron-

-¡cállate!-

-¡¿Por qué?! , eres tan idiota que ni siquiera sabes controlar tus impulsos-

_~tiene razón~_ me causa nauseas admitirlo pero Kido esta en lo cierto _~soy un idiota~_, no se en que momento me convertí en una persona que se deja llevar tan fácilmente por sus emociones

-esta bien- me calme un poco y me fui directamente a la habitación, creo que pasaron mas de una horas para tranquilizarme por completo

Me estoy enloqueciendo cada vez mas, _~no se si es un error~ _amarla de esta manera _~desde cuando soy asi~_, cada día intento cambiar por ella, por mas difícil que sea. La amo hasta morir _~por favor vuelve a mi~_ eso desearía, estoy solo como un tonto

-Fudo-entro Touko sin avisar

-¿Qué acaso no sabes tocar?-

-Fudo, vamos a ir a la playa ¿te gustaría venir?-me ignoro completamente

-bien-

**EN LA PLAYA**

Es doloroso, ya no soy yo, me encontraba sentado en la arena apartado de los demás, pero no era como antes, antes estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, simplemente por que era más cómodo, pero ya no estoy acostumbrado, estar aquí solo me hace sentir algo extraño…un vacío

-Hola Fudo- alguien ya familiar se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado sorprendiéndome un poco

-Fu-Fuyuka ¿Qué haces aquí?-aun no me acostumbro a llamarla asi

-¿te molesta? Entonces me voy-

-no, no… para nada…solo me sorprendió un poco-

-ya veo-

-es muy extraño ¿Por qué estas aquí?-

-mmm…a mi no me parece extraño-

-pero a mí si…desde que terminamos…-

-pero somos amigos-

-¿eh?-

-el que termináramos no quiere decir que te odie o que ya no podamos ser amigos ¿no te parece?-

-si…yo…- la frase de ¨solo amigos¨ aunque pensaba en ella como una tontería de telenovela, en verdad duele _~será mi ultimo intento, después de esto…~_

-¿que te ocurre? Estas un poco pálido-

-yo…-mi rostro comenzó a tomar un poco de calor –Fuyu…Fuyuka…quiero que vuelvas a ser mi novia-

-¿Qué?-

-no me hagas volver a repetirlo- oculte mi cara, viendo fijamente el piso

-…por favor perdóname, no estoy pensando claro…-

-No, te preocupes piénsalo un poco-

-Fudo-no me importo nada solo la ignore y Salí corriendo hacia cualquier parte menos cerca de ella

Pov*Endo

Yo, Kido, Ichinose y Fubuki estábamos jugando un partido amistoso en la arena

-es una lastima que Goenji prefiriera quedarse adentro – comento Ichinose

-siii…es una lastima- pronuncie es tono sarcástico

Y asi continuamos el partido, aunque no estaba del todo concentrado por alguna razón mi mente se encontraba en otro lugar un extraño presentimiento me invadía

-¡cuidado!-mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el grito de Fubuki advirtiéndome del balón que se dirigía hacia mi rostro

-¡mano fantasma!-aunque logre apartar el balón a tiempo…

-mira lo lejos que lo mandaste Endo-

-ahh…si ya se, ya voy-

Después de unos minutos buscando el balón, logre verlo junto a un gran montículo de arena

–Fuyu…Fuyuka…quiero que vuelvas a ser mi novia- me congele completamente con el balón es mis manos

-¿Qué?-

-no me hagas volver a repetirlo-no puedo moverme _~esas voces…son…Fudo y Fuyuppe~_

-…por favor perdóname, no estoy pensando claro…-

-No, te preocupes piénsalo un poco-

-Fudo-

_~¿Porque?~_porque siempre estoy en los peores momento, porque siempre tengo que estar presente aunque nadie me vea, no es la primera vez, porque siempre escucho lo que no debería, cuan grande puede ser mi mala suerte que siempre me lleva a escuchar cosas que me afectan

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer y en algunas ocasiones por ser pacientes, Soy un tanto nueva en esto así que por favor perdonen si hay algún error, sin mas que decir por favor dejen sus Reviews **


	14. Capitulo 14 PENSAMIENTOS

**PENSAMIENTOS **

Aquí les traigo el siguiente el cap. Numero 14 del Fic. Como ya lo había dicho antes, creo y si no lo he dicho lo dire de una vez: cuando termine el Fic. De Dificultades planeo escribir otros Fic. Con relación a parejas con Fuyuka eso incluye** FudoxFuyuka**, **FubikixFuyuka**, **GoenjixFuyuk**a, **EndoxFuyuka** entre otros **(AVISO: Los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a level-5)** ya sin mas **ENJOY**…

* * *

La tarde continuo su curso hasta que llego la hora de la cena, un ambiente incomodo y depresivo rodeaba la mesa¨ tamaño real ¨ de aquella mansión

-Kido no te parece extraño-

-¿a que te refieres Fubuki?-

-que acaso no lo vez, hace un rato en la playa todo marchaba ¨casi¨ normal hasta que Endo fue por el balón ¿recuerdas?-

-no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que hablas-

-¡que!-

-nada, nada…por cierto ¿no crees que la comida esta deliciosa?-

-no me cambies de tema-

-…-

-oye no me ignores-

-que extraño…-

-eh?-

-Goenji tampoco esta aquí-

-¡oye ¿porque?...-(~Grrrrmmmnt~)

-vez tu estomago gruñe…COME –

-gracias por la comida- una voz femenina pronuncio para luego ponerse en pie y marcharse por la puerta principal

-eh? ¿A dónde ira Fuyuka?-

-cállate y come-Kido tomo una gran cucharada de comida y la introdujo en la boca del peli-plata

Pov*Goenji

Me siento extraño y distante estando en este lugar, lo que dijo Kido es cierta a demás siento que cada vez mas a causa de mis sentimientos me estoy alejando de algunas personas .Pero es doloroso, callo mis sentimientos, arrepentimientos y algunos de mis pensamientos, por miedo de lastimar o causar mal entendidos…o simplemente por miedo a crear cambios que al final me desagraden.

Esta persona que parece emanar odio no me agrada, hace mucho tiempo _~ya no soy yo mismo~. _Probablemente no debería estar aquí _~soy un desastre~ _

-¿te encuentras bien Goenji? Luces algo deprimido-

-Fuyuka…no es nada- por que tenia que aparecer ella justo en este momento _~ya no lo soporto~_

-no parece ser nada…dime-

-ya te dije que no es nada…déjame solo- oculte mi rostro, me duele mucho tratarla de esta manera _~es doloroso…pero en estos momentos, creo que lo mejor es no verla~_

-creo que se lo que te pasa-

-como podrías saber, tú no lees mis pensamientos o mis... sentimientos-

-siento…que ambos estamos pasando por momentos algo similares… no iguales, pero si un poco similares-

-no sabes, no mientas-

-en verdad nunca sé que debo decir cuando todos mis sentimientos y mis emociones están juntos-

-eh?-

-nunca… puedo llegar a las palabras adecuadas-

-vaya jamás creí que tuviéramos tanto en común- dije en un tono alegre con un poco de sarcasmo

-pero…quizás aunque nunca digas las palabras correctas o te tropiezas con las palabras- ella volteo a verme

-…-

-lo último que quieres es decepcionar a las personas-

-quizás, no se pueda explicar por qué comportarse de cierta manera-conclui

-jiji…suena algo gracioso hablar de esta manera-

-¿que?-

-solo somos chicos y no vamos a cambiar el mundo, no somos perfectos-

-Fuyuka…-

-pero somos perfectos a nuestra manera, no hay por que deprimirse-

-creo que tienes razón…lo mejor que podemos hacer es ser nosotros mismos-jamás podre entender esto completamente, pero seguiré adelante _~y esperare que sea lo suficiente para ti~_

-si-

Haces que mi mundo simplemente desaparezca, junto con todos mis problemas y preocupaciones. No soy tuyo ni tu eres mía pero podemos juntos para pasar el tiempo, sin luchas, ni señales, interrupciones o campanas, solo sentirnos bien con la compañía. Justo aquí es donde debemos estar

_~juntos~_, sin tragedias ni poesía, solo mirando el cielo sobre nosotros _~esperaría mil años, mil horas…permanecería en silencio si es necesario, solo para estar contigo ~_

-me gusta estar aquí-¨junto a ti¨_~eres mas de lo que pareces…mucho mas de lo que esperaba ~_

-sabes Goenji, hablar contigo me devolvió mis ánimos-

-eh? ¿Estabas triste?-

-un poco deprimida creo, pero…-

-eh?- ella se acercó a mi empinándose un poco y deposito sus labios sobre mi mejilla, ese sentimiento, su calor hizo que todo el frio de la noche desapareciera

-gracias por ayudarme a pensar claramente- ella me sonrió tiernamente y devolvió sus ojos a perderse en el cielo

-n…n-no fue nada-mi cara estaba roja y mi cuerpo además de mis palabras temblaban a causa de mi sorpresa y nerviosismo-tu también me ayudaste-

Las nubes de penumbras en mi cabeza siempre desaparecen cuando simplemente me dices ¨hola¨. Dentro de mi corazón hay algunas palabras que quisiera gritar, pero por el momento _~me quedare en mi silencio~_

Pov* Fubuki

La casa se encuentra en un alboroto enorme e irritante, Someoka persiguiendo a Kogure por una extraña broma con su ropa, Touko corriendo tras Lika para que dejara de perseguir a Ichinose, Toramaru gritando a Aphrodi para que dejara de pelear con Kazemaru por quien sabe que cosas y yo detrás de Kido pidiéndole explicaciones mientras el simplemente me ignoraba, extrañamente el único tranquilo era Fudo quien estaba durmiendo

-¡Ya cállense todos! ¡Maduren!-el ruido había sacado completamente a Tobitaka de sus casillas nunca lo había visto tan alterado

El silencio era aterrador y aun mas sumado a algunas miradas acecinas que le dirigían a Tobitaka por interrumpir

-oye Kido ¿podría por lo menos darme una pista de lo que se trata tu plan?-

-no-

-¿y el plan B?-

-no-

-Aaaa, por lo menos dime que tiene que ver conmigo-

-no-

-¿Por qué no? –

-por que no-

-pero si estoy involucrado por lo menos debería saber ¿no crees?-

-no-

-Aaaa…pero ¿Por qué no me dices de que trata?-

-por que si te digo lo mas seguro es que te negaras-

-eh-e Kido n-no me asustes…t-tu no me das miedo-

-pues debería darte miedo-

-…-

Esto me esta comenzando a dar miedo, no tengo ni la menor idea de en lo que me este involucrando Kido

-¡Ya cállense manada de idiotas! ¡Dejen dormir! ¡Quiero descansar!- hasta que por fin el alboroto y el gritoneo lograron despertar a Fudo, solo el podia callarlos a todos en un segundo

* * *

**Eso es todo de este cap les agradesco por leer y espero les halla gustado…bien por favor dejen sus Reviews**


	15. Capitulo 15 RESPUESTA

**RESPUESTA**

Aquí esta el capitulo 15 (**WARNING**:se dara a conocer el lado ¨sencible¨y ¨sentimental¨ se podria decir de uno de los personajes), conseguí un poco de tiempo y decidí aprovecharlo el continuar el Fic, gracias a todos los lectores **NOTA: **una vez termine el Fic. De Dificultades planeo escribir otros Fics. Con relación a parejas con Fuyuka eso incluye** FudoxFuyuka****, ****FubukixFuyuka****, ****GoenjixFuyuk****a, ****EndoxFuyuka**entre otros**(AVISO: Los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a level-5)****ENJOY****…**

* * *

Pov*Fudo

Por fin llego el amanecer una extraña sensación rondaba por el aire, era algo frio y prefería ignorarlo, a mis compañeros se les ocurrió la brillante idea de ¨ir a conocer el pueblo¨, por favor algo como eso no llamaba mi atención, pero…

Flashback…

_-vamos Fudo será interesante-Kido intentaba convencerme –a demás es mejor que quedarte todo el día solo y aburrido en este lugar-_

_-me gusta la soledad, no me aburriría-_

_-si no vienes te juro que…-_

_-no-_

_-¿porque no?-_

_-algo tan infantil y absurdo no es algo que me agrade-_

_-bien, entonces traeré a Fuyuka para que te convenza-_

_-no te atreverías-_

_-claro que si-_

_-ja! Si como no-_

_-aaa…no me crees…¡FUYU…!_

_-¡NO!-_

_-no ¿Qué?-_

_-no la llames…yo…iré-_

… Fin del Flashback

Y asi fue como termine en este ridículo paseo

-fudo-

-eh? Hola Fuyuka-

-¿podemos hablar?-

-s-si-tengo un extraño presentimiento

Nos dirigimos a un extraño jardín estaba repleto de flore, con una gran fuente y arboles de cerezo a su alrededor, algo mas al estilo princesa, no era casi agradable a mi gusto, pero supongo que Fuyuka estaría contenta de estar allí

-sabes Fudo yo…-

-¿me darás una respuesta?-

-si-

-bien…te escucho-

-la verdad Fudo me sorprendiste mucho cuando me pediste ser tu novia de nuevo. Estuve un poco deprimida al no saber que hacer…-

-lo siento-

-estuve pensándolo mucho y al final me di cuenta, de que mis sentimientos ya no son los mismos, quiero decir, todos los días, todas las noches y momentos que estuviste junto a mi me hicieron muy feliz y te agradezco por haber sido una parte tan importante para mi en mi vida, sin embargo…-

-ya no sientes lo mismo por mi-

-asi es -

-entiendo…-quiero morir no lo soporto –pero dime tus sentimientos solo…cambiaron o… ¿te gusta…otra persona?-

-si-

-ya veo…no te preocupes…aun podemos…ser amigos ¿cierto?-

-claro…pero Fudo…-

-bien, entonces seremos amigos…adiós-

No pude soportarlo ni un solo minuto mas, si me hubiera quedado allí quien sabe que habría pasado _~solo quiero alejarme de todos~_. En estos momentos no me importa hacia donde me esto dirigiendo, solo planeo correr hasta que mis pies ya no puedan mas…

Una flor de primavera cayendo en otoño _~ahora mi deseo es imposible ~_una lagrima en mi cara pasa desapercibida _~me siento patético~_. Estoy confundido estoy desplomado y apunto de caer en lagrimas, estoy confundido pero voy a disfrutar aquellos días _~es soló un sentimiento…es…soló un sentimiento…es sólo una sensación que me desvanece ~_Extraño todo, todo lo que viví cuando fui alguien especial para ella, pero yo mismo lo destruí, cierro mis ojos y puedo sentir mas cercanos esos momentos que me marcaron _~si intento borrarla, si intento olvidarla y sacarla de mi interior…aun asi pensaría mas en ella ~_ ¨ella seguro regresara¨,¨todo volverá a la normalidad¨ como pude mentirme de esa manera _~no la culpo~ _mis errores en nuestra relación habían sido enormes y demasiados como para ser perdonados asi de fá cometido un crimen _~el crimen de amarte es demasiado…el crimen de amar demasiado~ _debido a este crimen, debido a ti, estoy cumpliendo mi condena en este momento.

-oh! Fudo por fin llegas-exclamo Ichinose

-todos nos preguntábamos donde estabas-completo Kido

-eh? ¿Oye Fudo te ocurre algo?¿no te vez bien?-pregunto Endo algo extrañado

-no te metas-lo mire fulminante y me recosté en mi cama dándoles la espalda

-¿que le ocurre?- escuche la voz de Fubuki

-ni idea- luego de escuchar esta respuesta de Goenji quede hundido en mis pensamientos, hasta que llego la noche

-no puedo dormir- la noche parece interminable, siempre que cierro los ojos comienzo su dibujo en mi cabeza _~parece que tendré que seguir conteniendo mis lagrimas ~_, deje ir un suspiro. Mi doloroso amor, duele tanto como si me rasgara la piel, trato de contenerlo pero de repente vuelve a doler, es tan amargo como si fuese veneno, trato de calmarme pero el dolor aparece repentinamente.

Por fin llego la mañana iluminada –no dormí nada-

-Fudo descansaste- se acercó Kido para tomar algo del cajón junto a mi cama

-si…-

-eh?...entonces como explicas lo hinchado de tus ojos y las ojeras bajo ellos-eso me irrito

-si…ahora que lo recuerdo no dormí bien gracias a los ronquidos bestiales de alguien-me levante, tome algo de ropa y Salí de la habitación, para mi mala suerte me encontré con la figura de Fuyuka frente a mi _~los recuerdos me empujan de nuevo hacia ti~_

-hola Fudo-

-hola-cambie mi rumbo hacia cualquier otra dirección _~algún día tendré que superarlo…~ _

Mi maldito amor, quiero llamarte, pero sé que no obtendré la repuesta que deseo, desaparecerá mi amor al igual que la niebla algún día, al final podre estar contigo como si fueras alguien normal

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer espero continuarlo lo mas pronto posible…hasta entonces…por favor dejen sus Reviews**


	16. Capitulo 16 TU GUERRERO

**TU GUERRERO**

I'm sorry for the delay… Hontōni Gomen… Perdón por no actualizar antes, pero como recompensa aquí les traigo el siguiente cap. Espero que sea de su agrado…por favor dejen sus **Reviews **y…**(AVISO: Los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a level-5)ENJOY…**

* * *

La historia que todos anhelan, cualquiera tiene un sueño dulce, un deseo de una historia con un final feliz que pueda volverse realidad, aunque por ahora por parte de los amigos amantes del futbol solo desprendía, competitividad, celos, ira, deseos, curiosidad y depresión cada uno haciendo notar en su rostro alguno de estos.

La realidad es dura pero un sueño necesita más que un simple deseo para ser cumplido. _~debo hacer algo…~_pensaba un castaño en sus adentros mientras desesperaba a sus compañero de cuarto por su forma frenética de caminar en círculos en el mismo lugar

-¡ya detente!, le harás un hoyo al piso si continuas-le reprendió Goenji ya cansado

-¿Qué te ocurre? Desde esta mañana actúas raro-le pregunto su amigo de goggles

-que…no, no me pasa nada-

-es cierto actúas raro- comento Ichinose

-pero no es solo el-

-¿a que te refieres Fubuki?-

-Kido, no te has dado cuenta Fudo también ha actuado extraño desde que regresamos de aquel paseo de ayer-

-creo que tienes razón…esta mañana salió corriendo y aun no ha vuelto

_~debo hacer algo… no puedo quedarme aquí con los brazos cruzados~ _tomo su posición anterior, de antes que lo interrumpieran y regreso a dar vuelta mientras pensaba colocando su pulgar sobre su barbilla

-¡otra vez!... ¡te dije que el piso se caerá!-

La razón por la que el castaño se encontraba tan inquieto y pensativo era por algo que había pasado esa misma mañana

Flashback…

_-~aaaaaahhhhhhh~-apenas comenzaba la mañana y un joven adormilado paseaba por los pasillos estirando sus brazos-mm…que cansancio…~aaaaaahhhhhhh~ creo que mejor me regreso a dormir-_

_Estaba apunto de llegar a su destino pero una conversación en el otro pasillo lo detuvo-¿Qué opinas Fuyuka?-_

_-eh? ¿Fuyuppe?-se escondió tras un muro para que ver y que no lo vieran-no puede ser…otra vez en este tipo de situación-comento para sí_

_-me parece buena idea Edgar-al parecer verlos conversar de esa manera no le hizo mucha gracia al peli café ~que demonios esta pensando ese estúpido~, comenzó ha apretar sus puños –iré a avisar a los demás- _

_-no, no, espera-Edgar detuvo sus intenciones de irse tomando su mano, ~¡¿Quién se cree?!~ Endo estaba con la ira sobresaliendo de su rostro otro poco y comenzaría a salirle humo de las orejas_

_-creo que aun no has entendido-_

_-eh?-_

_-lo que quise decir es si querrías salir a camina, pero, solos tu y yo-_

_-yo…no se si…-_

_-vamos será divertido-_

_-e-esta bien, eso creo-_

_-que bien- Edgar fijo la mirada en el muro donde estaba Endo, le miraba con superioridad ~¡no puede ser !, me descubrió…es la primera vez que pasa~_

… Fin del Flashback

_~en este momento Edgar y Fuyuppe deben de estar…por ahí… solos~ _sin darse cuenta de sus propias acciones el moreno había comenzado a dar pisadas fuertes contra el piso a causa de ese ultimo pensamiento

-¡¿Qué le pasa?!- pregunto un sorprendido peli-plata con nerviosismo

-¡ni idea!... ¿s-se habrá vuelto loco?-le respondió Kido de la misma forma

-¡OYE! ¡¿EN VERDAD QUIERES ROMPER EL PISO?!-le grito Goenji

-¡no puedo soportarlo más!- grito a voz en cuello sorprendiendo a todos en la habitación

-realmente a enloquecido- afirmo Ichinose, mientras Endo se fue corriendo de aquel lugar

-si-asintieron todos sin discusión

Pov* Endo

Salí corriendo con toda decisión de esa casa, pero la verdad, parezco un idiota corriendo sin rumbo _~ni siquiera se donde pueden estar~ _en que estaba pensando como creí ser capaz de encontrar a dos personas entre tanta gente…-allí están- no lo puedo creer o mi suerte es muy buena o simplemente estoy viviendo una verdadera locura pero… allí estaban, juntos comiendo helado

-ese idiota- me acerque a ellos lo suficiente para escucharlos, pero con precaución para que no se percataran de que estaba allí

-dime Fuyuka, ¿que te parece si vamos a ver una película?-

-esta bien-no lo soporto mas a simple vista esos dos parecen una pareja en una cita y me molesta _~deja de perder tu tiempo~._

Durante todo el día los estuve siguiendo, atormentándome a mi mismo con cada cosa que me pasa por la cabeza _~Edgar esta jugando con fuego… ¿Por qué Fuyuppe acepto esto?, acaso ¿le gusta?... ¡imposible!~_fueron al cine, a patinar, comprar…_ ~ por favor, esto es contaminación visual~ _por ultimo Edgar sugirió ir al muelle, tenia una hermosa vista _~¿Qué trama?, esto es demasiado romántico como para decir nada~_

-Fuyuka ¿la pasaste bien?-

-si…claro Edgar fue divertido-

-me alegro-se paro frente a ella_~ ¿Qué planea ese idiota?~_

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-te tengo una última sorpresa-

-no, no es necesario gracias-

-no te preocupes… vamos cierra los ojos-

Fuyuppe cerro sus ojos como le ordeno Edgar _~tengo un mal presentimiento ~, _luego de que esto sucediera él la miro fijamente y comenzó a acercar su rostro -¡no te atrevas!- mi cuerpo reacciono sin que yo hiciera nada y Salí corriendo hacia ellos, si dejaba que la besara jamás me lo perdonaría _~tengo que detenerlo~_

-¡¿mocoso?!- no logre llegar a ellos…pero si lo detuve, mientras corría tropecé con alguien, por suerte llevaba un gran cono de helado que callo justo en la cabezota de Edgar _~se lo merecía~_

-aaag que asco-

- Edgar tranquilízate, vamos a limpiarte-

-no, gracias… tu- se dirigió a mi –idiota que creías que hacías- _~¿desde hace cuanto sabe que estoy aquí?~_

-l-lo siento fue un accidente-

-si como no-me levanto del suelo tomándome por el cuello de mi camisa

-¡Edgar!- él se detuvo de su intento de golpearme y volteo a ver a su acompañante-¡tranquilizate y baja a Satoru!-

-Fuyuka/Fuyuppe…-

-él ya te dijo que fue un accidente-dicho y hecho Edgar no pudo contradecirla y me bajo con fastidio

-hmp…lo siento Fuyuka-

-no te preocupes, pero no es conmigo con quien te debes disculpar-

-en verdad perdóname Fuyuka…pero antes muerto que disculparme con eso-

-¿como que "eso"? tengo nombre y estoy vivo ¿sabias?-

-por ahora- ¬¬

-ambos tranquilícense ¿no se pueden llevar bien?-

-¡NO/NO!-

-Fuyuka… espero me disculpes por la desastrosa velada, ya me tengo que ir lo siento-

-eh?-

-debo preparar todo para que regresen todos mañana a sus hogares-

-claro, esta bien-

Edgar por fin se había ido pero ahora me encontraba a solas con Fuyuppe a orillas del mar, con un ambiente algo pesado y sin que me dirigiera la palabra

-Fuyuppe ¿estas enojada?-

-…-

-¿no me piensas hablar?

-…-

- lo lamento-

-…-

-aaa… ¿te gusta Edgar? …por… ¿por eso estas enojada?-

-no-

-entonces ¿porque?-

-por que me preocupaste –

-eh?-

-si yo no hubiera dicho nada, Edgar y tú estarían peleado en este momento-

-lo lamento…pero no quería que él te…-

-él me ¿que?-

-yo…yo no quería que…él te…besara-

-no tenias que preocuparte-

-¿mmm?-

-si él me iba a besar…yo no lo permitiría-

- eh? ¿Porque?-

-por que para mi él es un buen amigo y además…- hizo una pausa que llego a decesperarme un poco-... aunque no estoy segura creo que me gusta otra persona-

-…-

-…-

-¿de verdad? Hay alguien que te gusta ¿lo conozco?-

-si…a decir verdad diría que son muy unidos-

-eh? ¿Enserio?-

-si, creo que son muy buenos amigos

_~no entiendo~ _mientras la miro _~ ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿En que estas pensando?~_de pie a mi lado. Abro mis ojos y miro alrededor suyo, ~_"mi todo por ti es diferente" ~ _pensé que había dado un paso pero todo es diferente _~no lo comprendo…~ _

No importa cuanto piense sigo sin saber que quiere _~ ¿no conoces mi corazón?~_

-vamos Fuyuppe sabes que puedes confiar en mi dime ¿Quién es?-

-bueno…-

-…te escucho-

-esa persona es…~-~-un horrible silbido llego a mis oídos no creía lo que escuchaba, podía ver una y otra vez repitiéndose en mi cabeza como los labios de Fuyuppe pronunciaban ese nombre

-…-mis ojos han perdido la visión, el tiempo se detuvo-y-ya…ya veo- no tuve el suficiente valor para verla a la cara solo detuve mis ojos en el suelo _~no puedo ocultarlo…no puedo ayudarme a mi mismo ~_inmenso en mis pensamientos, estuve a punto de romper en lagrimas _~te quiero…no…te amo~_

-¿estas bien Satoru? Te noto extraño-no puedo dejar que me vea asi

-no…no es nada…estoy muy feliz por ti-me arriesgue a mirarla y luego mentirle con todo mi dolor

-gracias Satoru-sus voz me esta desgarrando por dentro _~yo sé que… no puedo tener el amor de una amiga~ _no podría olvidar ni un solo día que compartimos

-yo…-sin aliento _~te amo…yo…solo te amo~ _solo logre completar esa frase en mi mente, no quería angustiarla o confundirla

-¿Satoru?-mi corazón que mira hacia ti se esta quemando _~no somos simples amigos…tampoco somos enamorados ~_eso me duele y me da una inmensa rabia sobre mi mismo _~mi corazón no puede ocultarlo…es cada vez mas grande y duele~ _

-yo…-no puedo respirar, por que no puedo tenerte-Fuyuppe yo-, este es el lado desgarrador del amor _~en mi mente solo hay espacio para ti~…_-si estas exhausta, cansada o necesitas de alguien mas… yo estaré allí, te tratare bien y te escuchare…asi que…puedes estar segura de que siempre estaré para ti-yo estaré detrás de ti

-Satoru…muchas gracias- me respondió con una de sus hermosas sonrisas- de verdad gracias-

-si…-¿voy a mirarte solo con el amor de un amigo?, aunque trate de borrarte sé que no lo lograre- no es nada…no te preocupes-incluso si tiro todo lo demás _~te quiero como nunca alguno de los dos imaginaria~ _el monologo tonto, las palabras que no podre decir _~si nacemos de nuevo, en el próximo mundo…te prometo, que no te dejare ir~_ estoy casi ahogándome en sus ojos

Pasaron varias horas de silencio solo acompañándola con mi cuerpo sentado frente al mar porque mi alma se había ido, mi mente se encontraba sumergida en tristeza e impotencia

-Fuyuppe…-

-¿Qué pasa?

-seguiré adelante y me esforzare-

-¿que?-

-estaré siempre junto a ti, te protegeré, me volveré mas fuerte y mejor cada día…seré…como tu guerrero ¿te parece bien?-

-Satoru… ¿Qué te ocurre? Te comportas extraño-

-no es nada, no te preocupes –

-claro…-

_~voy a ser fuerte~_ misojos brillaban como los de un aventurero mientras me lo repetía a si mismo

El destino te aferro a mi mundo, a este mundo que por mi torpeza no he conocido, quiero descubrirlo junto a ti, aunque la carga pueda ser dolorosa quiero salir y descubrir cosas que había ignorado por mucho tiempo _~toma te tu tiempo…y al final…por favor…escógeme~_

-Fuyuppe…-

-¿dime?-

-eres muy preciada para mi…-logre pronunciar con un notable, **MUY** notable sonrojo en todo mi rostro

-Satoru…tu también eres muy preciado para mi- me dedico un de sus sonrisas que solo eran de ella. _~pero no de la misma manera ¿cierto?...tus palabras y las mías en este momento no tienen el mismo significado ¿verdad?~_no importa, no me daré por vencido

_~eres tan hermosa~ _he estado pensando en ti y aun asi…_~tu eres mi niña bonita…mi único sueño~_, el momento que comenzó desde hace mucho…el día en que nos conocimos, un amor floreció firmemente en mi corazón sin notarlo, desde que me di cuenta, mi animo sube y baja "como un ascensor" pero _~ ¿para que castigarme?~. _Voy a escribir un deseo con un lápiz negro 7100 palabras para ti _~hare todo por ti~ _aunque seas un poco tímida, ahora sé que de alguna forma mi amor por ti es apreciado…aunque por ahora solo sea como un verdadero amigo, ~_"estoy agradecido de ser tu guerrero" "eres mi milagro _"~algún día lograre ser mas importante para ti_. _Para todo los que te siguen como yo, a los que les encanta tu sonrisa también _~les diré"yo siempre seguiré adelante y jamás me rendiré" ~_, yo abrazare la vida y todo lo que viene con ella, en tanto estés junto a mi

Ya en la mansión, en mi camino hacia la habitación me encontré con rubio amigo

-eh? ¿Endo?¿que son estas horas de llegar-continuo caminando sin mirarme mientra daba un gran bostezo y frotaba sus ojos

-¡Goenji!-

-¿Qué ocurre? Me quiero dormir ya, que sea rápido-

-en verdad…-

-eh?-

-de veras…no planeo perder contra ti-¿Quién en esta vida va a detener que corra hacia ella?-juro que eso nunca sucederá-

-tsk…¿pero a que viene eso tan tarde?-

-lo se pero…es necesario-

-aaa…me sacas de quicio… ¡¿sabes que horas son?!-

-si-

-pues dime porque yo no-

-¡como puedes comportarte como un idiota, con algo tan serio!-

-pues…primero no se porque tanto enojo de tu parte ya que no he hecho nada, segundo no se a que viene eso ahora tercero estoy cansado y con sueño… y cuarto y ultimo pero no menos importante… en verdad no sé que horas son-

Este sujeto…es de verdad irritante…es un idiota…jamás perderé contra alguien como él

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer espero no me odien por tardar, pero sin importar que continuare el Fic. Lo prmeto…hasta entonces…por favor dejen sus Reviews**


	17. Capitulo 17 PLAN B

**PLAN B**

Hola… espero les guste la continuación, aunque por unos momentos estuve en blanco por fin lo logre, cualquier cosita por favor dejen **Reviews, **sin mas **(AVISO: Los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a level-5)ENJOY…**

* * *

Antes de lo que se imaginaban el viaje ya había llegado a su fin y todos se encontraban en el Yate realizando las **mismas** tonterías de la última vez, bueno casi todos, tres personas en específico se encontraban anonadas, vagando en lo profundo de sus mentes.

-oye ¿te encuentras bien?-

-si…-

-¿seguro que estas bien?-

-si Natsumi ya te dije que estoy bien – contesto con un tono molesto

-pero no te escuchas…-

-¡ya te dije que si, podrías dejar de sofocarme!-

-yo…yo solo…-

-no me interesa, eres un completo fastidio déjame en paz aunque sea solo una vez al día ¿quieres?-exclamo con fastidio el rubio de ojos castaños y piel canela

-c-claro-

La idea de un reto nunca le había causado fastidio al moreno es mas le agradaba sentir que debía ser mejor por el mismo y le divertía a su manera. Pero no esta clase de retos, le molestaba la idea, tanto, que lo demostraba fuertemente en su mirada y actitud

-por que demonios me dijo eso…-susurraba el rubio mientras recordaba _~ ¡Goenji!.. En verdad…de veras…no planeo perder contra ti~_

Algo tan inesperado como esas palabras de alguna forma le preocupaban _~ ¿porque dijo eso en ese momento?~,_ aunque sabia que debía esperar tal determinación de su amigo, lo que le preocupaba eran las circunstancias

-¿te preocupa algo?-

-eh? Kido-

-si, ese es mi nombre, ahora ¿podrías responderme? –

-…-

-veamos…quizás tenga algo que ver con el extraño comportamiento de Endo ayer y su desaparición…mmm…y ahora que lo pienso tampoco nos cruzamos con Fuyuka en todo el día de ayer ¿es eso?-

-Tsk…eso no es de tu incumbencia-

-ya te lo dije, si lo es, porque ustedes son mis amigos…y Fudo creo-

-¡no!-

-¿que?-

-si es verdad que somos amigos, pero no puedes simplemente andar por ahí hablando de esa forma tan despreocupada…en este momento Endo, Fudo y yo somos enemigos, rivales, por eso no te metas, no puedes solo pretender que todo sigue igual- Goenji se marcho furioso, tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para perder el tiempo en una ridícula discusión

-¿en verdad piensas que esta bien?-

-lo que me faltaba…ahora tu Haruna-

-si ahora yo…no vez que con tu actitud estas lastimando a muchos, deberías controlarte ¿no crees?-

-no se a que te refieres-

-aaa…te vas a hacer el desentendido, por favor deja de fingir ignorancia-

-si solo vas a sermonearme mejor me voy-

-espera, realmente te has vuelto molesto, lo único que harás es alejar a las personas a las que les interesas –

-¡ya déjame en paz!-

-¡claro que no! ¿Cómo pudiste tratar a Natsumi de esa forma?-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-ella te confeso sus sentimientos, y esta bien entiendo que te guste otra persona, pero como eres tan insensible para ignorar eso y fingir que nada sucedió…no deberías tratar como si nada a una persona que se preocupa por ti…-

-no me importa-

-¿Qué?-

-digo que no me importa eso…ella no me interesa de esa forma, ¿Por qué las cosas deberían cambiar por algo tan insignificante que sucedió?...aunque agradezco su ayuda… creo que solo esta perdiendo su tiempo si cree que algo sucederá...-

***¡PLAF!* **esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la peli-azul no soporto mas la actitud arrogante de aquel moreno, tan solo tomo todo su coraje e ira y lo deposito con fuerza en su mejilla con una bofetada -cállate...-

-…-

-¿Quién eres tu y que hiciste con Goenji?...-

Pov* Natsumi

-l-lo escuche todo…-

Con esos relajados días antes de todo esto, con ellos todo desapareció, escuchar esas palabras de la persona que llego a ser lo mas importante para mi vida es lo más doloroso y desgarrador que me pudo suceder. La verdad si quiero ser sincera, este horrible sentimiento que ahora me posee _~no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo~_

Nunca me importo lo que sucediera fuera de la ventana, pero ahora me doy cuenta que solo vivía en una fantasía, creada por mi misma _~…esto ya es aburrido…~._Creí poder soportarlo, pero no es asi. No se por qué no puedo dejarlo y ya, me lastimo a mi misma cada vez que vuelvo a caer a los pies de esa persona… ¿Cómo se convirtió el amor en dolor?; Su sonrisa, su sinceridad y a veces su inmadurez eso y mucho mas es solo un obstáculo que no me deja avanzar _~ ¡no toques mas este corazón que quiere desaparecer!~_

-no sirve de nada armar una respuesta extraña justo ahora…-puesto que de alguna manera creo que ya se ha vuelto obvio _~en estos momentos el corazón que quería desaparecer esta herido~._

No quiero hablar mas de eso, si dices que no te importa, yo también diré –no me importa-,he dicho y pensado muchas cosas pero en este momento todas son contradictorias, he pensado en esa persona de alguna manera diferente durante mucho tiempo…pero ya no mas

-renuncio…voy a renunciar a este amor no correspondido- la limitada yo, se consume –no lo necesito-

_~soy una cobarde de nacimiento~ _pero…si sigo siendo consumida por el dolor todo será peor-renuncio…de una ves y por todas-ahora solo pretenderé que no paso nada, nunca tuve esos sentimiento y nunca se los dije_~como si volviera a intentarlo~. _Escogí mi camino _~el camino en donde tu no existes~_-lo siento, pero ya no te necesito-.

*...*

-Natsumi… ¿te encuentras bien?- un peli-azul logro verla y se acerco

-…-

-oye ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te sientes bien?...¿Natsu…?-el joven de cabellos largo y celeste no pudo terminar, la castaña le había sorprendido al ir hacia él y apoyar su cabeza sobre su pecho –q-q…¿Qué te ocurre?-

Él no comprendía la reacción de su compañera, hasta el momento en que sintió como rompía en lagrimas, se sentía impotente al no saber el como confortarla y a la vez confundido de no saber la causa de su estado.

Por otro lado un peli-plata se encontraba comodamente acostado el una de las sillas, tranquilo paseando entre las nubes con su mirada, hasta que…

-esto no esta funcionando-un moreno de cabello trenzado y atado se acercó a él con paso seguro

-¿eh? ¿Qué ocurre?-

-no funciono mi plan, creo que esos sujetos ahora se odian mas que nunca-

-te dije que no te involucraras, pero me escuchaste…NO-

-bueno…nada que hacerle-pronuncio resignado

-¿Por qué tan tranquilo?-

-pues…si no funciono el plan A…-

-no puede ser- abrió sus ojos grisáceo agua a mas no poder…sabia lo que seguía

-es hora del plan B-

-n-no estoy seguro de esto-

-mmm…yo tampoco-

-¡¿que?!-

-pero…algo es algo-

-me niego rotundamente a involucrarme-Fubuki coloco sus brazos frente a el formado una "X" con ellos

-no me importa-

-eh?-

-si no me ayudas…-

-¿q-que?-

-te puedo jurar…que te arrepentirás-al escuchar esto y ver la extraña mirada de su amigo la única reacción que pudo tener fue tragar seco

-n-no…m-me niego –pronuncio con miedo

-te lo advierto-Espeto mirándolo a los ojos

Aquella discusión duro varios minutos, terminado por fin con el silencio y la mirada fulminante de Kido sobre Fubuki

-hola chicos ¿ocurre algo?-una pequeña peli-morada con voz fina se acercó a ellos

-hola Fuyuka- la saludo el de goggles –no…no pasa nada ¿verdad fubuki?-le sonrió a su compañero mientras esperaba respuesta, a lo que este solo pudo responder mirándolo con odio

-si…no pasa nada-

-oh…ya veo-

-oye fuyuka-el moreno levanto la voz intentando llamar su atención

-Mmm? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Fubuki tiene algo que decirte-

-¿Qué?...pero si yo no…-antes de poder terminar su amigo le había girado por los hombros, dándole la espalda a Fuyuka por unos momentos

-hazlo- le susurro para que la tercera persona entre ellos no escuchara

-No quiero-

-Tienes que hacerlo…por el bien del equipo-

-¿que?-volvieron a girar sorprendiéndola

-bueno Fubuki…vamos, vamos no seas tímido- kido empujo fuerte mente al mencionado haciendo que quedara frente a la otra persona "sin escapatoria"

-¿Qué pasa Fubuki?-

-bueno…yo…solo...-

* * *

**Gracias por leer, deseo les gustara… bueno nos vemos la próxima okii (su opinión es de mucha importancia para mi, me ayuda mucho al momento de escribir…por favor dejen sus Reviews)**


	18. Capitulo 18 LA VERDAD

**LA VERDAD**

Aquí esta el capitulo 18, gracias todos por leer y por dejar sus Reviews, ah…por cierto, acerca de lo de ¿Quién era el peli-azul? En el cap. Anterior…era Kazemaru (él fue el primero que se me paso por la mente en ese momento, además de que me gusta mucho ese personaje). **NOTA: **una vez termine el Fic. De Dificultades planeo escribir otros Fics. Con relación a parejas con Fuyuka eso incluye** FudoxFuyuka, FubukixFuyuka, GoenjixFuyuka, EndoxFuyuka**entre otros**, **ya he empezado a escribir uno pero solo lo publicare cuando termine este Fic. **(AVISO: Los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a level-5)ENJOY…**

* * *

-bueno Fubuki…vamos, vamos no seas tímido- kido empujo fuerte mente al mencionado haciendo que quedara frente a la otra persona "sin escapatoria"

-¿Qué pasa Fubuki?-

-bueno…yo…solo...-

Pov*Fubuki

Pero ¿Qué estoy haciendo? _~ni siquiera sé de que se trata este plan B ~_ ¿Qué debo hacer?, Kido nunca dijo nada, solo se la pasaba asustándome con el plan B esto y aquello, ¿Qué se supone que haga?

-¿Fubuki?

-yo… -

-Dime…-

-solo… ¡¿quieres salir conmigo?!-

-eh?-

-no…yo solo…-estoy nervioso, ¿y si esto no es lo que se supone que haga?...estoy muerto…

-esta bien-

-¿que?-

-dije que si-

-a…a…a…a-parezco idiota, esperaba que me rechazara, entonces podría salirme de esto-claro, que bien…-

-bien, me tengo que ir, nos vemos después- ella se marcho con sus amigas

-vaya Fubuki que valiente, no esperaba eso de ti-

-¿Que?-

-que lo hiciste bien-

-eh? ¿Ese era el plan B?-

-no-

-¿entonces?-

-tú lo acabas de inventar-

-¿que?-

-la verdad el plan B nunca existió, no se me ocurría nada lo suficientemente bueno-

-pero…tu…-

-solo esperaba a ver que harías cuando fuera el momento después de tanta presión y mira lo bien que salió-

-tu…idiota…te dije que no quería involucrarme-

-pero tú lo hiciste solo-

-eh?-

-sin saber que tenías que hacer, hubieras podido hacer cualquier cosa hasta negarte…pero lo que salió de tu mente a causa del nerviosismo fue eso…así que…fue tu idea-

-yo…no…-

Después de que llegamos a Japón las cosas se han puesto tensas, han pasado tres días y nadie tiene idea de el repentino alejamiento de Fudo, se ha vuelto muy reservado, Goenji también actúa de forma extraña esta muy distante y se la pasa con mal carácter, el mas extraño de todos por ahora es Endo a veces se le ve muy deprimido se ha alejado aun mas de lo que ya estaba de Goenji intenta mantener la distancia en todo lo que tenga relación con el y esta muy distraído en las practicas del equipo. Todo esto gracias a…

-no veo porque tenias que hacer todo esto-comencé a hablarle enojado a Kido, ambos habíamos quedado en reunirnos en mi casa para hablar, de lo que últimamente ocurría

-ellos tenían que saberlo ¿no crees?, si no ¿Qué objetivo tendría el plan B?-

-deja de hablar del plan ese, no quería involucrarme, pero ahora soy el culpable de todo sin quererlo-

-si, si, como digas-

-¡oye por lo menos estas prestando atención!-

-si…oye ¿Cuándo será tu cita?-

-tsk…¡me estas ignorando!-

-¡¿cuando?!-

-hmp…este sábado ¿porque?-

-no por nada-

-si como no, es obvio que tramas algo-

-nada, nada-

-esta bien, pero no confió en ti-

**Viernes en la tarde…**

Los muchachos se encontraban en una de sus muy comunes prácticas, se acercaba uno de los torneos más importantes en la historia del futbol a nivel mundial

-buen trabajo muchachos, ya pueden descansar-les felicitaba el entrenador Kudo despues de tanto trabajo duro

-oye Endo-

-eh?...a hola Kido ¿Cómo estas?-

-yo bien ¿y tu?-

-eh?-

-últimamente tú y los otros dos sabiondos se comportan de manera extraña-

-no se porque dices eso, todo esta de lo mas normal-

-si claro…Endo ¿tienes planes para mañana?

-eh? No ¿porque?-

-pues… hace tiempo que no salimos, ni hablamos de forma normal asi que pensé ¿Por qué no ir a divertirnos un rato? Y bien ¿Qué opinas?-

-e-esta bien Kido si tu lo dices-

-bien nos vemos mañana para ir a los videojuegos-

-claro… -

Pov*Endo

Ya es de día, no pude dormir en toda la noche asi que me levante temprano _~aun no tengo ni la menor idea de que hacer para llamar la atención de Fuyuppe ~_, últimamente me encuentro un poco deprimido por eso, el pensar que a ella le guste esa persona que durante tanto tiempo había sido mi amigo me lastima un poco. Lo mas extraño de todo es que aunque me dijo que le gustaba esa otra persona me entere hace poco de la boca de Kido que precisamente hoy tendría una cita con Fubuki _~acaso podría ser peor~_

**DING-DONG**

Quien estaba tras la puerta era Kido, al parecer si habla en serio al momento de invitarme a los videojuegos

-hola-

-hola Kido-

-bien vamos, los videojuegos nos esperan-

-oye es extraño ¿no crees?-

-¿por?-

-según tenía entendido a ti no te gustaban este tipo de cosas-

-por favor, a veces hay que relajarse y después de tanta presión y trabajo…en el entrenamiento claro, no crees que nos lo merezcamos-

-eso creo-

-¡así se habla vamos!-

Aunque Kido me había invitado a mi para animarme, parecía que el que mas ansioso estaba era él, estaba realmente apurado

-siento la tardanza- esa voz…la conocía

-no te preocupes-¿Fubuki?

-vaya que sorpresa…no esperaba encontrarme con esto- me hablo Kido

-tsk…por que ellos…-antes de terminar recordé a Kido ¿Qué pensaría si me comenzaba a comportar asi? Después de todo fue una simple coincidencia, nosotros nos dirigíamos a otro lugar-vámonos…vamos a los videojuegos-al parecer él no me estaba prestando atención

-vaya, que ridículos se ven…-

-¿eh?-

-parece que estuvieran protagonizando la típica escena de cita de un manga-

-no…importa-me di media vuelta-vámonos-

Al final fuimos a los videojuegos, pero no pude concentrarme ni en un solo juego, todo lo que rondaba por mi cabeza era Fuyuppe

-hey…-estaba tan sorprendido, primero Goeji y ahora Fubuki, no se si lo pueda soportar con calma-Endo…se nota que no quieres seguir jugando…mas específicamente deseas estar en otro lugar ¿me equivoco?-

-…-

-para que tanto suspenso, se nota a kilómetros que estas desesperado, sufriendo en tu interior-

-¿Por qué me dices todo eso?-

-la pregunta aquí no es ¿Por qué te lo digo?, sino ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a ella aun?-

-a ella…le gusta otra persona…-en toda la conversación yo solo mantuve mi mirada fija en el juego de bomberman frente a mi.

-y ¿eso que tiene?-

-no quiero incomodarla si se lo dijera, las cosas empeorarían-

-por favor…no crees que ya están peor-él estaba tranquilo a pesar de todo, se encontraba recostado en uno de los juegos junto a mi con una postura seria -tu y Goenji ya ni se hablan, Fudo no es el mismo que conocemos y todas las personas alrededor comienzan a preocuparse por ustedes…lo peor de todo es que la única que no esta enterada es la que mas envuelta esta en todo este enredo, por culpa de ustedes-

-lo lamento…pero…no sé que mas hacer-

-pero si hasta ahora no has hecho nada-

-eh?-

-no te has dado cuenta…si mantienes tu silencio como hasta ahora ella jamás se dará cuenta, jamás podrás saber sus verdaderos sentimientos y solo te alejaras de ella y de todos, mas de lo que ya estas…solo te has alejado a ti mismo de ella mientras mantienes una postura de "buen amigo"-

-…-

-esos pequeñísimos avances que has tenido no son nada comparado con lo que pasaría si te le confesaras-

Comenzaba a entender todo lo que Kido me decía y tenia razón, siempre tuve miedo de que Fuyuppe conociera mis sentimientos directamente, y nunca hice nada para demostrárselos, por mas que yo decía "me esforzare" y "seguiré adelante" solo me mantuve en el mismo lugar…pero aun asi _~no creo ser capaz de decírselo de frente~, _es cierto siempre estuve junto a ella, apoyándola, queriéndola para que desarrollara sentimientos hacia mi, pero como saber si lo ve como amor o aun sigue viéndolo como una forma de amistad. Si aun no se lo he dicho ella ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

-perdí el juego-no solo me refería a el juego de la pequeña pantalla frente a mi que me mostraba un enorme letrero **LOSER**, sino también a las palabras que Kido me decía, que aun intentaba negar…el tenia razón y debía aceptarlo _~¿Qué hare?~_

-si te preguntas "¿Qué hacer?"…-pero que _~acaso lee mentes~_-creo que deberías ir donde esta ella y terminar con esto-

-…no puedo…ella esta en una cita con Fubuki ahora ¿recuperadas?-

-si es cierto, pero eso no debería ser un impedimento para ti ¿no crees? O ¿es que acaso no la amas de verdad?-

-¡claro que si!-al darme cuenta de lo que había gritado me sentí avergonzado, pero a la vez seguro de lo que decía

-si es asi entonces demuéstralo…si continuas como estas, al final llegara alguien que si tenga el valor suficiente y se quede con ella ¿eso es lo que quieres?

-por supuesto que no…-

-entonces ¿Qué esperas?-

-mmm…ni siquiera se donde estas-

-oye ya deja de poner "peros", comienza a irritarme…sabes creo que quizás fueron a ver una película-

-eh? ¿y tu como sabes?-

-¡y-ya deja de poner "peros" y hacer preguntas! ¡Solo ve!-

* * *

**Gracias por leer, deseo les gustara… bueno nos vemos la próxima okii (su opinión es de mucha importancia para mi, me ayuda mucho al momento de escribir…por favor dejen sus Reviews)**


	19. Capitulo 19 DECLARACIÓN

**DECLARACIÓN**

Hola a todos en verdad disculpen que tardara tanto en subir el cap. Es que últimamente mi tiempo libre no es mucho, pero como se los he prometido aquí esta la continuación **(AVISO: Los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a level-5)ENJOY…**

* * *

-¿puedes verlo?-

-si, eso creo, esta escondido tras un muro-

-bien, es ahora o nunca-

-eh?-

- quiero que la beses-

-¡¿que?!-

-tranquilízate no la vas a besar de verdad, solo has como si lo fueras a hacer-

-pero…-

-nada adiós-

Y asi termino la llamada telefónica entre Fubuki y Kido. Después de aquella conversación entre Kido y Endo el moreno había decidido a tomar su consejo, se dirigió lo más rápido posible al cine en donde se encontraba la pareja, al llegar…

-me siento como un tonto espiándolos tras un muro-

-oye…Fuyuka-

-mmm… ¿Qué pasa Fubuki?-

-por favor…-

-eh?-

-perdóname por lo que voy a hacer…-

El peli-plata la tomo de ambos brazos con fuerza impidiendo que pudiera moverse, mientras comenzaba a acercar su rostro al de ella

-Fu-¿Fubuki?-

Cada momento sus rostros estaban mas cerca, tan solo a unos centímetros de encontrar sus labios

_~ese idiota ¡que demonios piensa que hace!~_. El ámbar no tardo mucho tiempo en reaccionar, salió corriendo de su escondite quedando frente a ellos

-¿S-Satoru?-

-¡se puede saber, tu imbécil ¿Qué demonios intentabas hacer?!-

-Endo yo…-

-vámonos Fuyuppe-el moreno tomo a la peli-morada de su muñeca y se la llevo sin decir nada dejándola totalmente desconcertada, entre mas avanzaban mas preguntas recibía de ella

-Satoru ¿de donde has salido?-

-…-

-¿Qué te ocurre?-

-…-

-¿adonde me llevas?-

-…-

-Satoru… ¿estas enojado?-

-…no, no estoy enojado…no preguntes mas-

-¡eso no es cierto tu reacción dice todo lo contrario!-

-no importa-

-pero… ¿Por qué estas enojado?-

-¡ya no lo soporto más!-

-¿eh?-

-Fuyuppe no me importa si me odias o te quieres alejar de mí luego de lo que voy a hacer…pero, por favor solo presta atención…-

-Satoru…-

El moreno coloco una de sus manos en la mejilla de la peli-morada, detuvo su mirada en las enormes orbes color azul cielo de ella, observándola con dulzura, una mirada llena de sentimientos que la dejo inmóvil sin poder reaccionar mientras él acercaba su rostro, sin dejar de mirarla. Solo pudo reaccionar al trace hipnótico de sus ojos al momento de sentir el rose de sus labios siendo presionados por los labios del pardo. Uniéndolos en un suave y dulce beso, en que quiso transmitirle su vida entera.

Era un beso presuroso, hermoso e infantil que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera recordado de buena manera por ella, duraron unos minutos de esa misma manera sin pensar en lo que había a su alrededor. Se separaron lentamente recuperando el aliento. El ámbar rodo sus ojos hacia el rostro de su persona atesorada, estaba encendida en un rojo carmesí que adornaba sus mejillas. La sorpresa de haber recibido tal demostración de cariño de la nada, la había dejado perpleja, entumida y sin reacción. Aún sin decir nada ambos mirándose, llenando sus ojos del otro, decidido tomo aquella oportunidad para hablar

-sabes…desde el principio…tus expresiones faciales puras y transparentes siempre me parecieron lindas y me atraparon en el momento en que supe tu nombre, al principio solo lo ignoraba y me convencí de que solo seriamos amigos…-

-…-

-Luego supe que realmente estaba enamorado de ti, al principio tenia miedo de que mi corazón fuera lastimado o que de alguna manera pudiera hacerte daño o cambiara las cosas…te aparte muy lejos y me convencí de que estaba haciendo bien…pero, incluso cuando miro atrás sigo pensando en ti, solo tu has crecido en mi…todo…es únicamente sobre ti-

-…-

-incluso, si aparto la mirada, si lo ignoro, cierro mi mente y mi corazón a estos sentimientos…aun si hago todo eso, siempre vuelvo a buscarte…cuando te veía sufrir y llorar con una expresión muy triste, aunque tratabas de ocultarlo yo siempre me daba cuenta y solo con saber que te sentías de esa manera, me hacia sentir como si en todo el día hubiera lluvia en mi corazón…la verdad aunque la depresión me invadía y sentía como si la oscuridad me bloqueara…yo…yo siempre…te he amado Fuyuppe, siempre te amare y te protegeré aun si tu me rechazas eso no cambiara…yo siempre estaré para ti, escalare los obstáculos del tiempo y te amare…te lo prometo-

-Sa-Satoru…yo…-el bajo su mirada con su rostro sonrojado estaba confundido _~ ¿habré hecho bien?…~_

-sabes Fuyuppe El cielo se asemeja mucho a tus ojos…-

-Satoru?...-

- por esa razón me gustan mucho desde la primera vez que te vi-sonrió como niño pequeño, clavo su mirada al suelo y se marcho corriendo

Pov*Endo

A pesar que duele estoy aliviado, a pesar de que este sentimiento ha sido una carga pesada para mi, por fin he podido transmitirlo _~por favor…no me odies…porque eso me dolería demasiado~, _he dejado escapar un gran suspiro y reflexiono acerca de mi acciones _~ ¿acaso hice bien ?~._el sonido de la lluvia esta golpeando la ventana de mi corazón, no he podido dormir en toda la noche, cuando estaba frente a ella siempre fingía, pero ahora no puedo, estoy temblando _~¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?~_.

_~ ¿Entenderás mis sentimientos?~_me enamore de ella y nunca podre escaparme. Cuando ella sonríe yo también sonrió _~quiero estar contigo…que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos ~_mi corazón siempre estará con ella, aun si su respuesta es desagradable para mi

-Satoru…Satoru…-

-…-

-¡Satoru! ¡Hijo!-

-eh? ¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿como que "que ocurre"? desde que llegaste ayer a casa te has comportado muy extraño hijo-

-eh?-

-ves, además hace media hora que estas sentado mirando tu comida y ni siquiera la has tocado-

-ah…si…-

-Satoru hijo ¿estas enfermo?-

-si…eso creo…-

-¿si o crees?-

-…tal vez…no-

-¿Qué?...hijo espabila un poco y ponte serio ¿quieres?-

-…voy a caminar…gracias por la comida-

-pero si ni siquiera la probaste-

-adiós…-necesito pensar con mas tranquilidad _~ ¿Qué pensara Fuyuppe ahora?~_

Espero que ella me acepte, incluso si tuviera el mundo entero, no lo querría si no la tengo cerca, ella es la única para mi _~ella es la que mas quiero, la mas linda para mi~_. Es cierto "a veces" soy celoso, cuando caminábamos juntos por la calle podía sentir la mirada de los demás chico hacia ella y me molestaba aun sin que yo lo supiera, incluso cuando camina es simplemente hermosa y al parecer no era el unico que lo pensaba.

Sinceramente todo esto me da un poco de miedo, al final después de todo ella será la que decida

-¿Endo? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-ah… ¿Por qué estas aquí Goenji?-

-…eso…pregunte primero-

-ah…solo pensaba un poco…-

-mmm… ¿en que?-

-pues…-

-…-

-…-

-… ¿pues?-

-dime Goenji…si todo esto terminara… ¿volvería a ser como antes?-

-eh? ¿A que te refieres con "todo esto"?-

-me refiero a que nos guste…la misma persona… ¿podríamos ser amigos como antes?-

-mmm, no lo se...pero...lo mismo te pregunto-

-eh?...yo...-

-me preguntaste que hago aquí ¿verdad Endo?-

-si…-

-hace un rato… le dije mis sentimientos a ella-

-…q…q-que…tu…¡¿t-te le declaraste a Fuyuppe?!-

-s-si ¡¿Qué acaso eres tonto o sordo?! Eso mismo fue lo que dije-

_~no tengo oportunidad~ _diga lo que diga si él se le declaro, ya no tengo oportunidad con ella después de todo _~la persona que le gusta a Fuyuppe…es él~_

-q-que bueno…-aunque alenté a mi amigo o lo felicite, solo puedo darle una falsa sonrisa

_~mi corazón aun no esta listo para dejarla ir~_

-eh? ¿Te alegra?-

- c-claro…pero dime ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-

Como es posible aun _~di que ella dijo que no…no…que ella dijo que no por favor~_tengo un pequeño espacio de esperanza...

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero les agradara (su opinión es de mucha importancia para mi, me ayuda mucho al momento de escribir…por favor dejen sus Reviews)**


	20. Capitulo 20 DECLARACIÓN II

**DECLARACIÓN (P: 2)**

hola ha todos muchas gracias por sus **REVIEWS**, aqui les traigo el siguiente cap. del Fic. espero que les guste, **NOTA: **una vez termine el Fic. De Dificultades planeo escribir otros Fics. Con relación a parejas con Fuyuka eso incluye** FudoxFuyuka, FubukixFuyuka, GoenjixFuyuka, EndoxFuyuka**entre otros**, **ya he empezado a escribir uno pero solo lo publicare cuando termine este Fic. **(AVISO: Los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a level-5)ENJOY…**

* * *

-me preguntaste que hago aquí ¿verdad Endo?-

-si…-

-hace un rato… le dije mis sentimientos a ella-

-…q…q-que…tu… ¡¿t-te le declaraste a Fuyuppe?!-

-s-si ¡¿Qué acaso eres tonto o sordo?! Eso mismo fue lo que dije-

-q-que bueno…-

-eh? ¿Te alegra?-

- c-claro…pero dime ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-

-pues, en realidad lo que pasó fue…-

Flashback (POV*Goenji)…

_Me encontraba caminando, por el sendero del parque, pero me detuve y me encontré con sus ojos ~ ¿Por qué estas triste? ¿Qué te tiene tan pensativa?~. Me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado, pero al parecer ni siquiera me noto ~ ¿Qué te ocurre? ~._

_-hola Fuyuka-_

_-…-_

_-… ¿Fuyuka?...-_

_-eh?...ah!, hola Goenji, no te había visto-_

_-¿Qué te ocurre? Pareces muy distraída ¿te siente bien?-_

_-si, no te preocupes…es solo…-_

_-"es solo" ¿que?- _

_-Goenji…alguna vez…mmm-_

_-¿Qué? "alguna vez" ¿que?-_

_-mmm…lo siento…es que no se como decirlo-_

_-¿el que?-_

_-mmm…quiero decir… ¿alguna vez… te has enamorado?-mis ojos se han vuelto mas grandes y mis labios han comenzado a temblar_

_-…si…-mi corazón…se siente como si latiera en mis oídos-…yo…-al parecer mis labios perdieron las palabras_

_-¿de veras?-_ _mi corazón se detiene viéndote con esa cara de curiosidad e ingenuidad que me presentas_

_-…si…-_

_-y ¿Cómo es? ¿Qué se siente estar enamorado?-_

_-eh?-_

_-eh…lo siento debo estarte incomodando con estas preguntas-el silencio nos rodeo por unos minutos, la verdad no tenia ni idea de como responder, la situación se volvió un poco incomoda-lo que ocurre…es que en estos momentos me encuentro muy confundida…-_

_-ya veo- ~ ¿Por qué justamente ahora?~finalmente logre abrir mi boca-entonces…te responderé-_

_-eh?...no es necesario…-_

_-no te preocupes-_

_-esta bien…gracias…-_

_-mmm…por donde empezar…-a través de estas palabras quiero mantenerme sostenido a ti-estar enamorado es… el simple hecho de ser feliz por conocer a esa persona, el no poder evitar reír cuando estas junto a ella…cuando estas a su lado tu corazón se frena y luego se acelera de una forma que no puedes explicar, se siente como si fuera un sueño-_

_-¿un sueño?-_

_-asi es, un sueño…sueñas por que conociste a esa persona, cuando hablas con ella tu voz se pone temblorosa, cuando esta triste tu también lo estas…amar sin duda no es lo mismo que querer o admirar…es algo que no pides pero llega, esa persona que a llegado a ser lo mas importante para ti es alguien que deseas guardar y cuidar, deseas ver su sonrisa aunque no la comparta contigo, cada vez que ves a esa persona pierdes el aliento, el corazón te late mas y mas fuerte y sientes como si una llama ardiera dentro de ti-_

_-ya veo…-_

_-cuando te encuentras con esa persona te quedas sin palabras y no sabes como expresarte, cada vez que te despides te preguntas en tu interior ¿Cuándo no veremos de nuevo?... con cada día que comparten…te gusta mas-_

_-…ya entiendo un poco…creo…muchas gracias Goenji-_

_-…Fuyuka…-_

_-mmm? Dime-_

_-todas esas cosas que acabo de decir, las sé porque…-_

_-eh?-_

_-…todas esas cosas…son las que siento por ti-_

_-G-Goenji…-_

_-n-no te preocupes…por favor piénsalo un poco…-me levante y me marche no tuve mas valor en mi cuerpo como para permanecer ahí y esperar su respuesta_

…Fin del Flashback

*…*

POV*Endo

¿Alguna vez has sentido como sí no tuvieras apetito?, como si una parte de tu corazón estuviese herido… ¿alguna vez has sentido que no tienes fuerzas para levantarte?, como si nada tuviera sentido…esa sensación de no saber que es lo que te pasa, pero sabes que algo te pasa ¿alguna vez lo has sentido?...sé que todo esto es por ella…por lo que ocurrió ayer y por lo que Goenji me dijo hoy.

Las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos y caen, la sostengo en mi pecho, la pequeña gota de esperanza que no se ha querido ir. Con mis ojos vacíos mirando hacia los momentos cálidos y fríos, el tiempo que no fue corto, entre todos los recuerdos solo hay uno que me ha dado fuerza… por eso no me voy a sorprender…por lo menos di lo mejor de mi…

-Endo ¿Qué haces aquí en la azotea?-entro diciendo mi amigo de goggles por la puerta

-eh? Kido ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?-

-por que era lo más obvio-se sentó a mi lado

-¿lo más obvio?-

-si…siempre que estas "demasiado pensativo" vienes aquí-

-ya veo-

-y ¿Qué paso?-

-¿de que?-

-Fubuki me conto lo del cine-

-e-enserio ¿q-que fue lo que te conto?-

-TO-DO-

-ah….si…sobre eso…-

-dime cuando te llevaste a Fuyuka ¿Qué ocurrió?-

-yo…-

-tu…-

-se lo dije todo-

-que bien-golpeo mi espalda- asi se hace-

-no…no esta bien-

-¿porque? ¡No me digas que te rechazo!-

-no-

-¿entonces?-

-Goenji… también lo hizo-

-ah…pues eso esta bien-

-¿Qué?-

-asi es, si ambos se le confesaron entonces ambos tendrán la oportunidad de saber que sentimientos tiene ella hacia cada uno ¿no crees?-

-…-

-¿Endo?-

-ella me va a rechazar…-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ni siquiera lo sabes-

-si lo sé, por eso lo digo-

-¿porque?-

-a ella le gusta Goenji-

-¿que? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-ella me lo dijo cuando fuimos de viaje a la "pequeña" mansión de Edgar-

-ya veo… ¿y?-

-¿como que "y"? Si a ella le gusta Goenji el hecho de que él se le confesara me deja sin ninguna oportunidad-

-¿y?-

-¿que? ¿Acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que dije?-

-si escuche y es cierto a ella quizás le guste el y no tengas oportunidad, pero…-

-¿pero?-

-dime acaso ¿tus sentimientos fueron distintos cuando ella salía con Fudo?-

-cuando…salía con Fudo-

-asi es, según tengo entendido a ti te gustaba ella aun cuando ellos salían ¿Qué tendría de diferencia con que ella saliera con otra persona?-

-yo…-

-tú… ¿Qué harás?, En caso de que se aparte de tu lado, en el caso de que tú no le gustes-

-yo…no…-

-¿te rendirás?-

-¡no!, no podría rendirme ni aunque quisiera, aunque locamente intentara borrarla de mi corazón, seria inútil, cuando trato de olvidar todo lo que he pasado, no lo puedo olvidar, esa voz que es la única que me llama por mi nombre vaga por mis oídos. Aunque fuera inconscientemente siempre me dirigiría hacia ella…no puedo rendirme-

-pues no lo hagas…aunque sea doloroso, solo sigue pensando eso y continúa dando lo mejor de ti… aunque tengas que comenzar de nuevo-

Con un poco de amargura en mi corazón, después de dar vuelta en los recuerdos que tengo con ella, me ahogo en la profundidad de mis pensamientos, se siente como si estuviera flotando en el espacio…es cierto, este es un problema que no necesita respuesta

-solo necesito seguir adelante ¿verdad?-

-asi es si no puedes decir un simple "adiós" ¿Porqué atormentarte buscando una manera menos dolorosa de olvidar?-

-…-

-¿Por qué no simplemente continuar? ¿No seria igual de doloroso a olvidar?-

-…-

-pensándolo bien le diferencia en el que la olvides o la sigas amando seria…que si la sigues amando…hasta podría haber una recompensa al final ¿no crees? -

-tal vez…-

* * *

**Gracias por leer, deseo les gustara… bueno nos vemos la próxima okii (su opinión es de mucha importancia para mi, me ayuda mucho al momento de escribir…por favor dejen sus Reviews)**


	21. Capitulo 21 SUEÑO

**SUEÑO**

**Hola**! No se imaginan lo feliz que estoy, con mucho animo y confianza les presento el siguiente cap. Espero que les guste, muchas gracia a los lectores y sus **REVIEWS ****(AVISO: Los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a level-5)ENJOY…**

* * *

Dos confesiones, ambas demostrando verdadero afecto hacia la misma persona…

Despierta, desconcertada y solitaria en su habitación. Escritorio y cama desordenados, en medio del silencio en la casa vacía solo pasó el tiempo sentada en su cama con la mirada fija hacia ningún lugar en particular. Acababa de tener un sueño extraño, un sueño que no había tenido desde que tenía 14, ahora comenzaba a vagamente entender un poco.

Lunes un nuevo día uno mejor, el fin de semana había pasado sin ser percibido y ni que importara ese era un nuevo día. A pesar de su fría expresión el rubio sentado en una de las sillas al final de la clase estaba nervioso, con una mezcla de impaciencia y temor que habían sido causa de su dolor de cabeza los días anteriores

-buenos días-

-…-

-buenos días-

-…-

-¿Qué le pasa?-

-no se-

-oye…oye-

-¡por el amor de dios! ¡¿Podrías por lo menos simular prestar atención cuando te hablan?!-

-¿Qué quieren Aki, Natsumi?-contesto en tono irritado sin voltear a mirarlas

-¡por lo menos ten la decencia de mirarnos!-

-ya, ya Natsumi, mejor dejémoslo, parece enfadado…-

-no estoy enfadado-

-si como no-

La clase dio inicio todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos o en cualquier cosa mas entretenida que la clase de historia de ese momento -Natsumi…-la llamo la peli-morada luego de recorrer el salón con la mirada-Natsumi…-

-eh? ¿Qué ocurre Fuyuka?-

-oye ¿has visto ha Satoru?-

-eh?-la castaña levanto la mirada y le comenzó a buscar entre sus compañeros, viendo que su asiento estaba vacío-al parecer no esta… lo siento no se donde pueda estar-

-ya veo gracias-

**En otro lugar…**

Esas palabras que Kido le dijo resonaban en la cabeza del castaño con una intensidad que nunca antes había experimentado y con una realmente desesperante frecuencia. Una y otra vez, dejandolo con sólo unos pequeños segundos para que su mente descansara, pero esos escasos segundos solo eran remplazados por la inseguridad de haber faltado a clases porque "estaba enfermo" aunque en cierta forma si lo estaba "enfermo de amor" era la palabra que describía su enfermedad.

_~ "¿Por qué faltar a la escuela? Sin estar allí seguramente nada detuvo a Fuyuppe para aceptar la confesión de Goenji"~ _ese chillido tan exasperante que producía una vocecita en su cabeza. No dejaba de repetirse, aunque intentara opacarlo con algo más, era imposible.

Su último pedacito de esperanza comenzaba a desaparecer, comenzaba a perderlo por su propia cuenta. A menos que estuviese dispuesto a abandonar la comodidad de su hogar no lograría perder ese sentimiento que tanto le molestaba. No tenía sueño o hambre solo quería alejarse, perderse de ese mundo por un momento, no tenía dinero, por lo que era difícil decidir si debía salir o no, además del hecho de que si lo descubrían estaba seguro de que su madre lo mataría o torturaria, no tenía demasiadas opciones…

**De nuevo en la escuela…**

-¿no te parece extraño que Goenji y Fuyuka estén almorzando juntos en la azotea?-

-…-

-¿Natsumi?-

-si Aki, pero seguramente debe ser por algo "importante" ¿no crees?-

-Natsumi…-

-dime-

-tu estabas enamorada de Goenji ¿cierto?-

-si, estaba enamorada de él-

-dime, si Goenji y Fuyuka salieran ¿te molestaría?-

-no…me molestaría si no lo hicieran-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-me esforcé mucho… me molestaría si no salieran, la verdad me enojaría mucho si me llegara a enterar-

-¿porque?-

-porque…eso significaría que Goenji me rechazo sin ninguna razón-

-ya veo…Natsumi…eres una gran persona-

-gracias…pero…-

-¿pero?-

-dejemos de hablar de mí-

-e-esta bien-

-y…Aki…dime… ¿Cómo van las cosas entre tu e Ichinose?-

-¡¿que?!-

-los rumores son rápidos ¿sabias?-

**La azotea…**

-Fuyuka…-se le quedo viendo serio, sabia que el siguiente paso que daría seria uno importante _~no me puedo echar para atrás~_

-¿Qué pasa?-

-oye… ¿Por qué querías que nos reuniéramos a solas aquí?-

-…-

-¿Fuyuka?-

-¡Goenji lo siento!-se dirigió a él sorprendiéndole, sus ojos brillaban, tenia miedo, pero estaba muy segura de si misma, estaba segura de la decisión que iba a tomar. No quería incomodar a nadie y mucho menos a _uno de_ _sus mas preciados amigos,_ pero era necesario… ella lo necesitaba

-¿que?-

-tus sentimientos…-

-¿Fuyuka?...-

-lo siento, no puedo…aceptarlos-

-n-no entiendo-

-Goenji…-

-¡¿porque?!-exploto-¿No me puedes abrazar? ¿No puedes tomar mi mano?-bajo su cabeza, sentía que de alguna forma no merecía verla a la cara mucho menos a los ojos-¿porque?...-sus mejillas comenzaron a ponerse rojas-¿no te gusto?-

-Goenji…tu si me gustas-

-… te gusto...-el silencio los recorrió a ambos por un tiempo inexacto-si te gusto… ¿Por qué dices que no puedes aceptar mis sentimientos?-

-Goenji me gusta…pero no de la misma manera en la que yo te gusto a ti-

-eso no tiene ningún sentido…-se atrevió a mirarla- Todo mi esfuerzo…todo lo que te di…-

-No era para mi…fue por eso que estaba confundida… al final me di cuenta… de que esa es la razón por la que no me siento… –cerro los ojos por unos momento y luego le volteo a ver fijamente- fue por eso que no me enamore realmente de ti…pero quería creerlo…que estábamos conectados…quería decir que éramos el uno para el otro… sin embargo mi corazón… -

-¡entonces dame tiempo!-

-Goenji…-

-dame tiempo y te prometo…que tomare tu corazón-

- No puedes tomar mi corazón… por que mi corazón ya le pertenece ha alguien-

-no me importa…yo te gusto…-

-Todo lo que había pensado sobre ti no era amor…solo quería creer que asi era-

-Fuyuka…no te prometeré nunca que te olvide y me deshaga de mis sentimientos, aunque dices que tomaste tu decisión y la verdad es que no me agrada…seguiré junto a ti, seré tu amigo y no dejare que nadie te haga llorar… pero en cierta forma…si se trata de ti…-Se inclino hacia ella, cerro sus ojos y tomo sus labios en un suave y tierno beso, al que ella simplemente no pudo reusarse, al separasen Tiernamente coloco una de sus manos sobre su cabeza y la miro a los ojos - Por favor recuerda este momento incluso si todo se vuelve confuso, por favor no olvides este momento y recuérdalo con claridad-le sonrío

-algún día-le sonrió de igual manera-encontraras una persona que te haga feliz y con ella puedas experimentar todos esas cosas que me dijiste sobre el amor, mutuamente-

-hmp… y quien si no eres tu, ¿quien?, además ¿como podría encontrarla?-

-Eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú mismo, pero sabes...cuando te pregunte_ "__¿Qué se siente estar enamorado?" _y "_¿alguna vez… te has enamorado?"_ esas preguntas bastaron para que tus sentimientos se sinceraran, basta que tengas valor y demuestres tus sentimientos, yo sé que lo lograras…no te rindas-

-Fuyuka…eres la mejor…creo…que seguiré tu consejo-

-sabes…en mi sueño…esa luz que brillaba intensamente en la oscuridad…yo deseaba que esa luz fueras tu…-

-eh? ¿De que hablas?-

-no…nada, olvídalo-le sonrió tierna y nerviosamente –ya me voy Goenji…gracias por escuchar-

El rubio callo al suelo en el momento en que ella salió, estaba experimentando un remolino de sensaciones y sentimientos ¿Qué podía hacer? . Cubrió su rostro, se sentía devastado…no imaginaba que lo rechazarían, sentía en lo profundo de su pecho que iba a llorar, aunque la verdad no se lo permitiría.

-hola…-

-eh? ¿Natsumi cuando entraste?-

-hace un rato-

-ya veo…-

-escuche tu conversación con Fuyuka, lo siento-

-eh? ¡¿ESTABAS ESPIANDO?!-

-¡NO! ¡Fue un accidente y ya te dije que lo sentía!-

-Tsk…ya que mas da-

-oye…-

-¿que?-

-¿la dejaras de amar?-

-no-

-eh? No dijiste que seguirías su consejo ¿acaso le mentiste?-

-no, no le mentí-

-¿entonces?-

-si seguiré su consejo… el de no rendirme –

-que respuesta es esa, solo harás caso a lo ultimo que dijo-

-hmp…no me importa, ella es demasiado importante, jamás podría dejar de amarla-

-vaya...entiendo lo de testarudo, pero no sabía lo de masoquista-

-creo que eso es algo que compartimos ¿no?-sonrío, a lo que la castaña solo pudo sonrojase completamente-¿no crees Natsumi?-

-c-cállate-

-tal vez me odies…-

-eh?-

-por todo lo que te hice pasar...-

- Odiar a alguien es otorgarle demasiada importancia ¿sabias?-

**En otro lugar…**

Distraído, completamente distraído. Cerraba sus ojos con la mayor fuerza posible, hasta sentía que si hacia otro poco de presión rompería sus parpados, quería dormir y aunque no fuera dormir solo deseaba alguna forma para poder distraerse de sus pensamientos _~¡idiota! Ahora Goenji y Fuyuppe deben ser pareja y todo por la estúpida inseguridad~_

-Satoru…-se escucharon pasos por la escalera-Satoru, hijo-la puerta se abrió mostrando a su sonriente madre con ojos luminosos

-mamá ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Que no sabes tocar?- tomo la cobija y se tapo la cara "como si estuviese dormido"

-hijo no seas maleducado, tienes visita deberías comportarte-

-¿quien?-

-hola Satoru-se asomo por la puerta una chica de largo cabellos morados con una gran sonrisa

-¡FUYUPPE!-se levanto histérico

-espera un momento-dijo su madre-lo llamaste "Satoru"-

-si, disculpe hay algún problema-

-¡no, no para nada pequeña!-sonrió la señora de la casa, parecía muy animada-entra, entra siéntete como en tu casa…dime ¿te gusta el dulce?-

-eh…si…-

-bien, bien iré a comprar un pastel, ¡Satoru levántate y vístete no seas maleducado con ella!-

-¡mamá!-

-bien los veo luego, adiós-cerro la puerta dejando a ambos jóvenes sorprendidísimos y sin reacción

-siento todo eso Fuyuppe-

-no te preocupes Satoru-

-oye…Fuyuppe…-

-¿que pasa?

-No es que quiera echarte, ni que me moleste tu presencia la verdad es que me gusta que estés aquí…-decía nervioso, agitando sus manos frente a él-no, yo, bueno…no quiero sonar grosero…pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?-la peli-morada solo rio divertida mientras cubría su boca

-vine a visitarte-le miro sonriente-hoy no viniste a la escuela…y mas importante a la practica, por lo que me preocupe-el castaño se sonrojo con esa afirmación

-y-ya veo…-

* * *

**gracias por leer** **eso es todo por ahora okii nos vemos en el proximo Cap. , espero les agradara (su opinión es de mucha importancia para mi, me ayuda mucho al momento de escribir…por favor dejen sus Reviews)**


	22. Capitulo 22 ESCÚCHAME

**ESCÚCHAME **

Jojojo…gracias a todos por su paciencia, este es mi pequeño regalo de navidad para ustedes, espero les guste. Por favor dejen sus **REVIEWS (AVISO: Los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a level-5) ENJOY…**

* * *

Hacía poco la peli-morada y el castaño se habían quedado solos en la habitación y el ambiente ya se estaba tornando un poco tenso. Evadiendo sus miradas en un comienzo, Endo la miró sin percatarse que lo había hecho de una manera un poco extraña. Fuyuka no pudo despegar sus ojos de los suyos y comprendió de alguna manera, que él quería decir algo. Lo conocía desde hace mucho, para ella sus reacciones eran evidentes. Parecía que constantemente hacía un esfuerzo por decir algo, pero no lograba articular las palabras.

-Satoru ¿ocurre algo?-

-eh? N-no…quiero decir si…yo, ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-te conozco desde que éramos niños, sé muy bien por eso que quieres decirme algo…dime-

-yo-se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo-no tiene gran importancia, solo…-para el castaño el tema de querer era algo complicado, no podía asegurar los sentimientos, no sabía con exactitud que sentía ella, aunque estaba seguro de sus propios sentimientos, la misma inseguridad lo detenía-tenia curiosidad se saber ¿Cómo es tu relación con Goenji?-

-eh? ¿Goenji?-

-sí, si…escuche que él se te declaro ¿cierto?-

-sí, él lo hizo, pero yo…-la interrumpió

-me alegro por ti-

-¿qué?-

-a ti te gusta Goenji…tú me lo dijiste…-dijo el castaño con un tono débil, cortando su voz, mientras ocultaba sus orbes entre mechones que caían sobre su frente-probablemente…-

-espera Satoru…-

-ya son novios ¿cierto?

-Satoru escucha- siseó frunciendo el ceño, al ver hasta donde habían llegado las suposiciones de su amigo

-Fuyuppe…siento haberte causado tantos problemas-

-pero Satoru yo…-

-¡Satoru hijo tienes más visita!-

La interrupción de la madre del castaño la había dejado helada, tenía las palabras en la boca pero no conseguía, ni sabía cómo expresarlas. Sus amigos habían llegado, al parecer también se encontraban bastante preocupados por el pardo

-rayo…creí que algo realmente malo había pasado-

-eh? ¿Por qué dices eso Kido?-

-porque Endo conociéndote como te conozco hasta ahora, tú nunca faltarías a una práctica de fútbol-

-oh, ya veo-

-claro, a no ser que estuvieras muerto-

-¡¿qué?!-

-hermano eso fue muy malo-

POV*Fuyuka

El ambiente es muy cálido, a pesar de que mis amigos le tomen del pelo, es una sensación muy agradable…1, 2, 3…todos están aquí _~me han salvado…en cierta forma~_. Hace un rato, aunque había llegado aquí con mucha decisión, en el momento en que Satoru comenzó a hablar de esa forma, no sabía que decir, las palabras que tenía en mente en unos segundos se fueron…_~no lo entiendo…~_

"¿Por qué no me dejaste hablar?" Aunque estoy sin palabras y perpleja por las suyas _~quería que me escucharas~ _

-¿Fuyuka?... ¿te ocurre algo?-

-eh? No… ¿Por qué lo preguntas Aki?-

-Aki tiene razón, estas como ida ¿segura que estas bien?-

-sí… Haruna, Aki… no se preocupen estoy bien-

-está bien, como tú digas-

*…*

-me alegro de que no hayas muerto Endo-le decían sus amigos con sonrisas en sus rostros, no desaprovecharían una valiosa oportunidad para molestarlo

-¡ya todos, basta con eso!-

-Endo…-

-eh…Goenji ¿Qué ocurre desde hace rato estas callado?-

-¿puedes salir un momento?-

-c-claro-

Ambos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a un parque, a pocas cuadras de allí, no porque el castaño lo quisiera, sino que según el rubio, quería que hablaran en un lugar en silencio y más calmado, todo lo contrario a lo que ahora era su hogar.

-esto…Goenji ¿de qué querías hablar?-

-…-

-¿Goenji?-

-felicidades-

-¿qué?-

-es decepcionante, pero…-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-nunca te rendiste…asi que…tal parece que al final terminaste ganando-

-¿ganar? ¿El qué?-

-prefiero no hablar de eso…en estos momentos es un poco complicado ¿entiendes?-

-no entiendo-

-bueno…entiendas o no, de todas formas felicidades, Endo espero que podamos ser amigos como antes ¿Qué dices?-

-c-claro, pero… ¿te sientes bien Goenji?-

-sí, eso creo… un poco…de todas formas ella fue la que lo decidió-

-espera ¿Qué? ¿"ella"?, no, lo que quise decir…-

-será mejor que regresemos-

-pero…-

-no queremos que los demás se preocupen ¿verdad?-

-está bien, como tú quieras-respondió resignado _~no entiendo… ¿de qué rayos hablaba? ¿"ella"?~_

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela, tras la típica rutina del día, nuevamente en la azotea, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre al castaño.

POV*Endo

Deseo borrar todo mi insuficiente yo. Nuevamente empezar de nuevo _~ ¿poder soportarlo?~_. "¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que estar a su lado… de esta manera?". Antes de que todo pasara, antes de que el tiempo se desvaneciera para mi…por lo menos…conseguí mostrarle mi corazón…aunque creo que fue demasiado tarde. _~no debí haber dudado…~_

Este día parece largo, un buen momento para pensar supongo. "soy un idiota", no puedo hacer nada, solo miro con el tiempo pasa lento, me la paso lamentándome y no hago nada _~ ¿porque soy asi?~_.

Ella está enamorada de Goenji, de mi mejor amigo, ahora están juntos, se supone que ni debería amarla _~soy demasiado débil e inseguro~_. Seguramente, el día que le confesé mis sentimientos… le hice pasar mucho dolor "¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?".

"quisiera entender porque no aceptas mi amor por ti ¿Por qué quedarse en un "solo amigos"?". Si cierro mis ojos o los abro de nuevo, solo puedo pensar en una persona, en las memorias que no puedo borrar ni por un segundo, incluso ahora que sé cómo termino todo.

Al principio yo solo estaba secretamente riéndome de mí, sufriendo por mí, no podía, no, aun no puedo creer cuan profundamente me he enamorado, parezco un tonto sintiéndome de esta forma, tragándome todo yo solo

-¡soy un idiota!-

-si lo eres, un idiota enamorado, pero aun asi un idiota- dijo sin más mientras entraba por la puerta

-oh, Kido ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-lo mismo iba a decir, pero creo que ya sería demasiado monótono-

-¿"monótono"?-

-eso no importa, y bien, cuéntame ¿ahora qué pasa?- se sentó a mi lado

-Sabes Kido esto ya es demasiado extraño, pareces consejero-

-pues…no es mi culpa que tú siempre necesites de uno, además para eso están los amigos ¿no te parece?-

-supongo-

-¿ahora qué pasa? Pensé que estarías feliz por como termino todo el "problemita" entre ustedes-

- ¿feliz? ¿Porque debería estarlo?...bueno, aunque creo que sí debería…ella está feliz después de todo-

-¿y porque tu no lo estás?-

-debería, pero el pensar en ellos…-

-¿"ellos"?-

-si, en Fuyuppe y Goenji-

-¿qué?-

-no me cabe ni un poco en la cabeza la idea de pensar en ellos como pareja-

-¿pero de qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Qué clase de película te armaste ya?-

-¿qué? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo no puedes entenderlo? Hablo de que Goenji y Fuyuppe son novios ¿y que con lo de la película?-

-ah-suspiro y me miro serio-realmente eres un verdadero idiota-

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso a que viene?-

-si serás, Fuyuka y Goenji no son nada de eso-

-eh?-

-que NO son novios, solo amigos-

-¿qué? ¿Quién dijo eso? Y ¿tu como lo sabes?-

-¿de verdad quieres que te lo diga?-

-si-

-bien…- el de goggles hizo una pausa para tomar aire-Aki le dijo a Ishinose que lo menciono Kabeyama que le comento a Kogure de que Haruna le dijo Fubuki que Natsumi lo había escuchado cuando Fuyuka le dijo a Goenji- después de escuchar eso solo pude parpadear varias veces algo aturdido

-vaya…que complicado…espera y a ti ¿Quién te lo dijo?-

- Kazemaru-

-…-

-bueno eso no importa, lo que importa aquí es… ¿Cómo rayos terminaste pensando que ellos dos eran pareja?-

-yo…-

-después de todo Fuyuka te eligió a ti ¿Qué no lo sabias?-

-¡¿qué?!-

-al parecer no-

-¿c-co-como que m-me eligió a mí?-

-si Haruna me lo dijo, al parecer el día que faltaste a clases, Fuyuka fue a tu casa para decírtelo, para darte su respuesta ¿Qué no lo hizo?-

"por Dios, fui un imbécil" _~por miedo a hacerme daño~ _Tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que frías palabras llegaran a mi corazón _~no la deje hablar, tenía miedo de escucharla~. _A partir de este instante, no pude decir nada, es demasiado tarde para arrepentirme, debo pensar en algo, debo hacer algo.

Estuve esperando poco a poco este momento, hasta que estuviera a gusto conmigo, sentir que nuestra amistad es diferente, no puede echarlo a perder.

-asi que…-mi alma tiene de nuevo un objetivo _~ahora entiendo lo que me decía Goenji, la razón por la que me felicitaba~_, no perderé esta oportunidad-yo le gusto- sonrió. Por mucho tiempo lo espere, por fin llego mi oportunidad

-eso parece-

-Kido ¿sabes dónde puede estar Fuyuppe?-

-ella se fue a casa temprano, creo no se sentía bien-

-¿qué? Kido ya me voy, nos vemos mañana-

-¿pero qué? ¿Oye que horas crees que son? Aún falta mucho para la salida de la escuela-

*…*

POV*Fuyuka

Gracias por ser gentil, aguardando tu amor, esperando en silencio por mí ¿pero qué puedo hacer?, ~_no quisiste escucharme~_ .El escucharle decir que una relación con otra persona que no fuera él le hacía feliz…por alguna razón vacío mi corazón instantáneamente, de cierta forma creo que me sentí un poco decepcionada _~no lo sé…no quiero…no entiendo~_, ahora que lo he integrado en mi corazón de una forma distinta, que lo veo de otra manera en un sueño que ha ido creciendo en mi "¿Por qué ahora mi corazón quiere acercarse más a él?".

Gracias por ser gentil, la luz en su sonrisa, ahora me calienta y perturba mi invierno

-¡Fuyuppe!-

-eh?-

-¡Fuyuppe!-

-S-Satoru ¿Qué haces aqui?-

-yo…-¿Qué hace aquí? Se ve muy cansado y su voz es entrecortada parece que ha corrido todo el camino-…Fu…Fuyuppe…yo-¿qué debo hacer? _~ ¿Por qué tienes que aparecer en este preciso instante? Causándome perdida de estabilidad y cordura ~_

*…*

POV*Endo

-Satoru ¿Qué tienes?-

-Fuyuppe, siento no haberte escuchado, perdóname por no dejarte hablas y sacar mis propias suposiciones-

-Sa-Satoru…-

Es tan deslumbrante, me siento nervioso, vine hasta aquí corriendo pero ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué debo decir? , mi corazón late demasiado, inocentemente comienzo a cerrar mis ojos -Fuyuppe…te prometo que siempre te mirare solo a ti, estaré a tu lado y te protegeré con todo mi corazón…por favor dame una oportunidad-es cierto…solo ella es suficiente para mí, ella es mi todo, lo que más necesito-Fuyuppe te necesito, no hay otra persona como tú, nunca podría encontrar a alguien igual…tú me haces sentir bien, mis sonrisas son debido a ti y eso es porque…Fuyuppe …Mi mayor felicidad, fue descubrir que…- Aun me es difícil decirlo, agacho la cabeza, aprieto mis ojos y tiemblo al intentarlo, al abrir mi boca -te amo-

*…*

A ambos les cubría un gran sonrojo, esas palabras, esa frase tan pequeña, tenía demasiado poder. Una simple unión de letras como esa podía ser un gran regalo, algo que nadie a diferencia de esa persona importante puede dar y compartir

-Satoru-el ambarino alzo su rostro con timidez, abrió poco a poco sus orbes cafés para poder contemplar los celestes de ella, dedicándole una mirada tierna y cálida-yo también…te amo-

Su Felicidad era infinita ¿hace cuánto tiempo deseaba ese momento?, era feliz por lo había conseguido, después de tanto tiempo la persona más valiosa en su vida está frente a él, sonriéndole, correspondiéndole.

Sus ojos brillaban "¿Qué más podía pedir?". Lentamente se acercó a ella y la hundió entre sus brazos, quería creer que ese momento era real y que jamás terminaría, ambos se separaron un poco, para asi poder ver el rostro del otro, sonrojado, sonriente, radiante de felicidad. Buscaban sus ojos, con ese brillo incomparable, nadie los interrumpiría. Eso deseaba.

Poco a poco la distancia se fue haciendo más corta, en cuestión de segundos los pocos centímetros que se interponían entre sus rostros desaparecieron, era el tercer beso entre ambos y obviamente no sería el último, pero aun asi este era diferente, no era un accidente, tampoco era inesperado o desesperado. Era un beso dulce, en el que hablaban sus corazones, era un beso tierno, que parecía ser eterno. Silencioso, noble y sincero

-Fuyuppe…-se separó de ella para volver a abrazarla, ese era su momento preciado, nunca dejaría que alguien lo arruinara-siempre te escuchare...siempre...mi corazón te escuchara…-ella le sonrió dulce-te amo, eternamente-

* * *

**Muchas gracias a los lectores y sus REVIEWS…waw el capítulo 22…bueno pues espero les haya gustado el Fic. No se preocupen seguiré aquel consejo de escribir Fics. Sobre FudoxFuyuka, FubukixFuyuka, GoenjixFuyuka, EndoxFuyuka, etc. Por favor denme su opinión sobre este capítulo y del Fic. En si también…en fin, espero que tengan un buen día y que la pasen muy bien **


End file.
